


Time After Time

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: Undertale
Genre: Almost tentacle sex, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BBQHoney - Freeform, BBQHoneyMustard(what are these ship names???), BBQMustard, Bled - Forced, Braindamaged!Sans, CherryBerry(kinda), Creep!Berry, Dark!Berry, Darkyrus, Death, Definitely Sanscest, Dom!Red/Sub!Fell, Dom!Sans, Dom!Sans/Sub!Red - Forced, Dom!Slim/Sub!Red/Sub!Stretch, Dominant!Blueberry, EdgeBerry/FellBerry, Even Sans can be precious, Feels Train, Fellcest - Freeform, Helm Splitter(get it?), I am a terrible person, Ignoring a safeword, Innocent!Sans, Master/Pet, Master/Pet(in a good way), Master/Slave, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions and descriptions of abuse, Mentions of Blood, Papyrus can be really evil, Papyrus/Papyrus/Sans - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Blueberry, Random - Freeform, Salphyne, Sanscest?, Smut, Somnophile, Somnophilia, Submissive!Sans, Submissive!Stretch, Sundyne, Swapcest - Freeform, Tentacles, Thats a lotta tags, Underfell!Sansby, Yandere!Blueberry, Yandere!Papyrus, beware the angst, dom!papyrus, helm splitting, here, honeymustard - Freeform, mentions of abuse, papcest - Freeform, possessive!papyrus, read some of my terribleness, sub!Papyrus, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: This is my Undertale random one-shots, that will probably be crap. Got some fun stuff in it. Have fun.





	1. Home And Family Are Not Always Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only Salphyne story ever(only the second, actually). In which Undyne finds out the truth about the precious cinnamon roll, and Sans is just so fucking vulnerable it hurts. Warnings: Mentions of abuse, concealed threats, Sans needs love, Papyrus is evil.

“It annoys me no end. Undyne thinks I'm too innocent to join the guard. Idiot. But... you'll persuade her, won't you, Sans.” It's not even a question. Just a threat. Sans stares at his hands... at his own blood.  
“Of course, Brother.” He replies, wiping at the blood on his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Forces himself to look up at Papyrus with starry eyelights. More lies.

“The answer is still no, Sans. Papyrus is too innocent to kill anyone.”  
“Please, Undyne... I'm begging you, let him into the guard.”  
“I said no!” She doesn't miss Sans’s flinch at her yell, or the way he cowers. That isn't normal. Intimidating Sans is impossible... or it was.  
“He's...” the skeleton stares down at his hands.  
“Oh god... he’ll... Undyne... I only have one HP... how am I going to... oh god... I can't... if I fail... if I fail him again, he’ll... he’ll kill me... he’ll fucking kill me.” And Undyne watches in horror as the usually calm and collected skeleton breaks down into tears, gross sobbing, and hyperventilating.  
“Sans!? SANS!!!!” In an instant he stops, looking up at her, his eyelights as pinpricks. She can see it. He's terrified. He teleports. She already knows where he's going.

 _Help me..._  
Every single echo flower says the same thing. Undyne runs as fast as she can, but she's already too late. There, in a small patch of crushed flowers, stands Papyrus, Sans kneeling at his feet as the smaller bleeds out onto the ground.  
“Papyrus... what did you do to him!?”  
“So you failed me, yet again. You're so useless, Brother. You even allowed Undyne to follow you. How pathetic. Teleport us home.” Undyne lunges forward, but Papyrus is already gone. Yet Sans remains. He curls up in the foetal position, sobbing and whimpering.  
“Captain...” he whispers, so quiet she can hardly hear him.  
“Help me... please...” With a nod she walks over determinedly, picking him up in her arms, and not caring about the blood that inevitably gets on her top.  
“It's okay, Sans.” She says, in the quietest and warmest tone she can manage.  
“Do you have one more teleport in you? To the lab?” He nods against her and the Void consumes them...  
_Help me... please..._

“Alphys!” The shortsighted monster turns around with a yelp.  
“U-Undyne, what-“ she stutters before the captain cuts her off.  
“There's no time. You need to help him. I'm no good at healing magic.” Then she sees Sans.  
“S-Sans, oh my god, w-what happened?”  
“He was attacked, in Waterfall.”  
“W-why are you bringing him to me? He should go straight home! W-we need to let P-Papyrus know.” Sans stiffens in Undyne’s grasp, then starts struggling, trying to get away.  
“No!” He screams, breathing heavily as he fights, but Undyne holds firm.  
“Please, don't send me back, don't send me back, I'll be good, I swear, don't send me back to him, no no no, I'll do anything, please don't send me back!”  
“Shhh, Sans, shhh, it's okay, we won't send you back, it's alright, there there, calm down, shhh, you can stay with me, I promise.” He ceases, looking up at her in disbelief, looking for any sign that she might be lying, but her one good eye stares back unrelenting. There are no lies to be found here.  
“You mean... you're not going to send me back... I c-can stay, you promise?”  
“We promise Sans. We'll keep you safe. And that ain't no lie.” He clings to her, more tears streaming down his face, but of happiness rather than pain.  
“U-Undyne...”  
“Yeah, Sans?”  
“I-I feel funny...”  
“Shit. Healing, right. Alphys?”  
“O-oh, just... put him in that chair.” The scientist points to her slightly freyed leather chair at the desk, and walks over to clear it of all the trash, comics and used bowls that she's left lying around. Undyne chuckles at the mess, and moves to sit Sans down.  
“U-Undyne... c-could I, maybe, s-sit... on y-your lap?” His eyelights morph into large hearts. The captain laughs heartily. Sans drops his head.  
“I'm not laughing at you Sans. It's just... heh, I didn't know you were so adorable.”  
“A-adorable?” He blushes deeply as Undyne seats herself in the chair, and places him in her lap.  
“Y-you’ll need to take off your j-jacket, so I can h-heal you.” Says Alphys with a stutter, clearing away the last of the litter.  
“O-okay.” He drops his head further.  
“I... need some help.”  
“Sure, Sans. Anything ya need.” She helps him to remove his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair and then looks down at him. She stares. Another head drop.  
“Disappointing to look at, I know...” Undyne frowns, pulling him closer.  
“You're not disappointing, Sans. You're the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I just... I mean, I knew you were pretty short, but I didn't realise just how small you were without your jacket. It surprised me, is all. I didn't mean to stare.”  
“B-beautiful..? You think I'm... beautiful?” He sounds so unsure that she almost flinches.  
“You really haven't had any love, have you. Yes, Sans, I think you're beautiful.”  
“You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Captain... I know I'm not beautiful... or clever... or helpful, or any of those things.... I'm just a stupid Trashbag that can't do anything right. He says so, that must mean it's true, right? Because I can't trust anyone, cause they'll just lie to me because they pity me...” tears well up in his sockets again, threatening to spill over.  
“No. That's not true. He's the liar. You ARE beautiful, and you ARE clever, and you ARE helpful. More beautiful than Waterfall, or Mettaton, or the true stars. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're beautiful, Sansy.”  
“U-Undyne is right, S-Sans. When she says t-things like that, they a-always come from her h-heart and soul. She speaks her mind.”  
“Thanks Babe.” Alphys blushes, but comes over anyway, taking Sans’s comparatively small hands in her own claws.  
“Y-you two... are together?”  
“Yup. Doesn't matter right now though. Thats enough talking. Let's get you healed, Beautiful.”


	2. Not As Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. The cringe is fucking real guys. God, I love Yandere, Blueberry too much. This one is kinda fucked up.

"Blueberry?" It's snowing heavily, two foot of it built up over the course of a few hours.  
"Blueberry?" The call in the darkness is almost lost on the wind, past the heavy snow.  
"Blueberry!?" There's no answer, no shape of the missing one in the distance, no patter of feet, no blue glow. He spots something, mingled in with the white fluff falling from the sky, the telltale dusty grey of Death; the dust of a monster. He grows frantic. What if Blueberry is dead? But his fears are unsupported.  
"BLUEBERRY!?" A sharp blue glow makes itself know, signalling the other's location. Stretch gives a relieved sigh as he sees the shape of his brother. Blueberry was fine.

"Stretch? Have you found him?"  
"Yeah!" The tall skeleton calls his affirmative. Blueberry is asleep in his arms, an unusual sight in itself, but not as unusual as the scattered dust on the little skeleton's clothes, and the few spots of blood. The other brothers are never to know of Blueberry's true self, and they won't ever see past his brother's disguise. Everybody was adamant that Blueberry could do no harm, so Stretch wasn't going to break that illusion. Maybe this would just be a one off. Something tells him it won't be that easy.

First to fall is Papyrus, a bit of poison in his food making him ill with no way to cure it in such little time. The last thing he can do is apologise, and Sans wails in mourning as his brother turns to dust in his arms, leaving nothing but his red scarf and the memories of what once was. Blueberry pretends to comfort him, and Sans doesn't notice the malicious glint in his swapped self's eyes. Stretch shakes his head, a mumble escaping him.  
"C'mon bro... don't fall into this..." his brother glares sharply, in an expression of warning. The tall skeleton nods his head sadly, his last will to stop the other completely gone, and the light seems to have dulled in his soul.

They find the remains of Fell one day, his torn scarf left to soak in the snow. Blueberry was careful to make sure no one would know it was him, pretending to be sad over it as both Sans and Edge mourn, yet Stretch knows what's going on. Another glare is sent his way, the same warning within it but much sharper. If he was good then maybe his brother would grant him the reward of a quick and painless death. Again, he nods morosely. There is nothing he can do now.

The blast hits Sans in the back, vaporising him and his dust, and Blueberry doesn't bother to hide the fact that he killed Classic. Edge is in too much shock to notice Stretch behind him, before it is too late and his wrists are locked in handcuffs and he's tethered to the floor.  
"Stretch!! What the fuck!? Let me go!" The tall skeleton doesn't say a word, just shakes his head, denying Edge freedom. He returns to kneel at his brother's side, like the obedient submissive he is, his skull rubbing against Blueberry's femur in a sign of affection, silently begging for mercy. The smaller stills his head with a hand, stroking up and down the top of Stretch's cranium, his bloody axe slung upon his shoulder.  
"Mweheheh! I almost feel sorry for you! Almost. If it weren't for the fact that I'm about to kill the last monster standing in my way and have what I want. I think it's rather funny. You where all so oblivious. First the poison in Paps food. That was me. Then Fell's dusting. Also me. Then, as you saw a minute ago, the dusting of Classic. That was obviously me. And last, but most certainly not the least, my dear submissive brother, Stretch, who is the one that's been covering most of my tracks the entire time." The glint in his eyes was both murderous and lusty. Stretch looked up at his brother, pleading gaze asking.  
"Have I been a good boy, Master?" Blueberry's smile made Edge extremely nervous, and the last Papyrus's broken voice added to that feeling.  
"Yes, Paps, you've been such a good boy this time. If you're a good boy next time I might consider sparing you entirely."  
"Really?"  
"If you keep it up."  
"Then I promise I'll be a really good boy next time." Stretch smiled at Edge as Blueberry brought the axe down on his head, splitting him cleanly in half before he turned to dust.  
"See you in the next run, Paps. Now then, Edge. I wanna have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go...


	3. Leaving The Dust Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. Random story I came up with while reading another one. Have fun with the angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is OOC. Everyone else seems to be normal. Also, there's swearing, so, ya'know, just bear that in mind. Have fun.

Snowdin; 5:47pm, Day One…

“ _YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF HERE, AND DON'T COME BACK!!!_ ”  
Sans stumbled, reliving the same moment over and over again. Papyrus had kicked him out. For the fifth time. With a heavy sigh, he pulled his dirty fur-lined hood up to cover his blazing eye, and trudged on through the heavy snow that had settled since the last snowstorm two nights ago. It still hadn't melted much, and the freezing white crawled into his sneakers, and chilled his legs to the bone.  
“Hehe… he'd have been so mad at that one.” He stilled suddenly and turned around. He realised he wasn't alone. With a Blaster conjured, he raised it above his head to hover menacingly, and scanned his surroundings with a surprisingly keen, glistening eyelight.  
“What do you want?!” He snarled. He knew that soul signature, knew the smell of his pursuers magic and their distinct laugh.  
“Fuhuhuhuh! Aww, Sansy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?” The Blaster evaporated with a hiss, as he turned back around,  
“Why don't you go ask my brat brother yourself, Captain Undyne. I'm sure he'd be happy to explain.” And carried on walking. She aimed a spear at him, which he dodged effortlessly, his stride no quicker than before. A black portal of his signature shortcuts appeared a few foot in front of him.  
“Is that any way to speak to a superior?!” But he'd already stepped through to the other side.

Echoflower Cavern, Waterfall; 5:51pm, Day One…

Whispers crowded his mind upon entry, the last remaining field of Echoflowers echoing the last words spoken to them.  
“ _I'm so alone_ …”  
(Aren't we all.) He whispered back in Wingdings, and the flowers took on his phrase almost excitedly, the old words forgotten. Even so, nobody but him would be able to understand them, even if some monster stumbled upon his sanctuary somehow, which was very unlikely to happen. As far as he knew, the only way to get here would be to teleport, as this large cavern was completely sealed off by a solid wall of blue rock, and the only other monster he ever knew who was also able to teleport had been dusted long ago. Apart from Gaster, of course.  
A small stream cut through the field along the back, its source long destroyed by the mountain collapsing around them. It was completely by accident, on one of his many nights of inebriation, that he discovered the place, after a mishap with a shortcut due to his stupidity in such a state. Every time Papyrus kicked him out of the house after that, he'd teleport and stay in the cavern for a day or two, before coming back. This time, however, he had a different plan.

Grillby’s, Snowdin Town; 5:34pm, Day Fourteen…

Nobody moved. Papyrus had been on the war path for the past two days, and everyone kept their distance, especially since he looked even more mad than usual.  
“WHERE THE FUCK IS SANS?!” The purple fire elemental, Grillby, didn't even flinch as the Royal Guardsman entered his bar. Sans, who was in fact there, and currently sitting at the front of the bar drinking a bottle of mustard, didn't turn, his hood up and the fur partly covering his face. The bottle was somehow slammed on the countertop. Papyrus crossed his arms and glared at his brother.  
“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK TO THE HOUSE.”  
“I got the fuck out of there, and didn't come back. That's what you wanted, wasn't it, Papyrus.”  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SANS. YOU KNOW-“  
“No.” Sans then turned, pulling down his hood, eye blazing fiercely, and bared his teeth, conjured tongue glancing over them, tasting the air like a snake. His brother remained there, glare still set, but not as angrily as before. He realised the danger he was in.  
“I don't know. I never know. This is the fifth time you've kicked me out, Brat. Every single time I come back you say you didn't mean it, and that your sorry, that you wanted me to come back, that you didn't mean to be such a dick, and that you'll be a better brother. But you never do. If always gets fucking worse. The abuse gets worse, the insults, the yelling, the beatings. It always gets fucking worse.” Papyrus opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.  
“You never change. I've done so much for you, you worthless, pathetic, inconsiderate, unappreciative, bratty bastard. It was me that went out to get food. It was me that protected you with my life. It was me that trained you, and taught you how to summon attacks, and even showed you how to use my Gaster Blaster, that I designed myself. It was me that got multiple jobs so we'd have a home, and something to look forward to. You wanted love, and I gave you all the love I could fucking give, and you never gave me any back. I loved you, Papyrus. You where my baby brother, who I'd protect with everything I had. But then you started acting up. You started yelling when I fell asleep, because I'm an Insomniac, and you fucking knew that. Then you started hitting me, and that evolved into beating the ever living crap outta me, and then torturing me. You've dusted me, on purpose, at least fifteen times, and on accident at least seventy times. Through every reset I've protected you. But you never gave anything back. And I… I begged for your forgiveness when you should've been begging for mine.”  
“SANS-“ a Gaster Blaster formed above the shorter skeletons head, its gaping maw open and ready to attack. But the blast never fired. A hand laid on the others shoulder.  
“NO! You know what, Brat. Fuck you. Fuck you to fucking hell. I hope you fucking burn, burn in fucking hell! I'm not Sans anymore. I'm never going to be Sans ever again. Sans dusted a long, long time ago. Sans doesn't exist. He fell into the Core, and is forgotten, just like his father before him. And you know, Brat, you never fucking deserved Sans. He was a stronger person than you will ever be. And he isn't here anymore.” His collar was unclasped by his own hands, and thrown to the floor at Papyrus’s feet.  
“Sans isn't yours anymore. He's gone to a better place. I hope you burn in hell for the rest of your miserable existence. It's the least you deserve.” With a loud hiss and a crackle of magic, he was gone.

Papyrus’s House, Snowdin Town; 5:46pm, Day Fourteen…

Papyrus could only stare at the carnage in horror. The door and part of the wall had been blasted, the couch was in tatters and scattered across the room, the kitchen countertop lay in splinters. As he stepped inside, he noticed that the stairs too, had been blasted to pieces, and a message had been carved into the wall in Sans’s signature scrawl.  
_Courtesy of Edge. Hope you enjoy your new home, Brat._  
Quickly, he made his way over to the half broken stairs and scrabbled up the side to get to the top floor. His bedroom door was whole, and Sans’ too, but his was closed, while his brother's was not. He checked that room first. Everything was completely clean, but the mattress was missing, and the self-sustaining tornado had added junk swirling in it, some of them obviously pages from a book. A draw which he knew contained Sans’s cigarettes, weed stash, mustard supply, his lighter and lighter fluid refills, his pocket knife, and his meagre supply of saved gold, was completely bare and stripped of all its contents. Dashing out, he opened the door to his own room.  
More carnage. His wardrobe was practically non-existent, with only a few scraps of his stored clothes left, and his bed frame was gone, only his mattress left and dumped on the floor, along with the few books Sans actually owned from the bookshelf. Even so, few of his books remained, and his own emergency gold stash had been pilfered. Most of the draws in his dresser had been taken out and thrown haphazardly around the room, and both his pay and his treat money taken as well as the other pack of cigarettes he'd confiscated from his brother, his handcuffs and the keys to both the basement and the garage. Another message was scratched into the walls and even the ceiling.  _Hope you like your new room, Brat. I designed it myself after all. P. S, I took all your money, so have fun getting food, motherfucker!_

The rest of the message was just _hehehe_ repeated over and over again. The last place he checked was the wrecked kitchen and the garage, which was open for some reason. From the kitchen, the fridge and the drinks fridge where both gone, including their plugs, and the sink had been completely obliterated. The TV in the living room was still completely intact, though the remotes where all missing, and the dining table had been split in half. Claw marks littered the walls. Everything in the garage though, had been taken, the tables and chairs, the machine, the self-sustaining backup generator, the boxes, empty or otherwise, and even all the papers that had been strewn about. Papyrus couldn't think properly. The last thing he saw was darkness.

Echoflower Cavern, Waterfall; 6:31pm, Day Fourteen…

Edge flopped down on his beloved mattress with an exhausted, but happy sigh. Despite the argument at Grillby’s, it had been a pretty plentiful day, with everything possible salvaged from the house, and his messages left. Tomorrow he would start on the machine. He'd probably have to go back for the TV but right now he was just too tired to care, too happy. He didn't want to go back to that house ever again, but he would have to at some point. It didn't matter. He knew he could get the machine working again, he had power to run it thanks to the generator, he had most if not all the parts he needed to fix it, and he had both the time and the drive to do it. He also knew where he wanted to go and what coordinates he'd have to input to get the machine to take him there. All in all it was good. He was good. Maybe he could have a happy ending after all. He fell asleep.

Echoflower Cavern, Waterfall; 11:32am, Day Twenty…

Edge fiddled with another wire, humming a random tune contentedly. He did have to go back for the TV, but the effort was worth it to hear Papyrus’s indignant yell of ‘COME ON!’ echo through the town. And everybody in Snowdin would know of the tall skeletons misfortune. He'd been to Grillby's twice this week, and every time people would watch him chatter happily, free of the burden that was his baby brother. Edge didn't even realise he was already lighting up the Underground with his happiness, the population of Snowdin almost eagerly awaiting the next time he would visit just to hear someone talk so animatedly, so freely, like he had not a care in the world. His eyelights one day decided that bright red stars would be an appropriate shape to take on. He didn't even notice but everyone else was watching just to get a glimpse of the sparkle, his lights had become almost legendary practically overnight. Too bad he wouldn't be there for much longer.

Grillby's, Snowdin Town; 10:14pm, Day Twenty Eight…

“Edge.”  
“Yup?” He took another swig of mustard from the bottle as he waited for Grillby's reply, starry eyelights sparkling as usual. He'd payed his tab off on Day Sixteen, an astronomical total of 736G, which he happily payed for. When he first counted his money there was about 1000G, and after he'd payed his tab and stolen Papyrus’s last paycheck he had around 400G. Now Grillby sometimes gave him stuff for free, which was odd in itself, the bartender was usually a really stingy person, but what was really freaky to Edge was the way the fire elemental would look at him, not in that usual creepy stalker way but fondly, and kind. It didn't really suit him.  
“You know you light up the Undeground, right?” He gave the purple flame a look of incredulity.  
“What.”  
“You.” Grillby pointed.  
“Light up the Underground. Everyone is always waiting to see when you'll visit again from wherever you're staying. Have you not noticed? In fact, have you looked in a mirror recently? Or any reflective surface for that matter?”  
“No. Why should I? I don't want to be reminded of who I was.” The tall monster leaned under the bar and grabbed a hand mirror he kept there. He held it up but Edge had already closed his eyes so he couldn't see his own reflection. He didn't want to know how bad he looked.  
“Sans, just look.” His eyes snapped open and he tried to glare, but his stare was caught by the mirror. He coughed. He… didn't look that bad, actually. Then he noticed his own eyelights.  
“Woah…” they sparkled and brightened in wonder, but then he growled slightly. The stars didn't disappear.  
“I've had these the whole time? Oh my god, I look like such a fucking idiot. What are people gonna think? How could I be so fucking-“ he stopped as something warm laid on his skull gently then disappeared. Grillby had kissed him. A crimson blush formed and he ducked his head.  
“You're not an idiot, Edge. Everyone thinks you're amazing. You're lighting up Snowdin with those starry eyelights of yours, and people are just waiting to catch a glimpse of them every time you walk past, every time you come to my bar, they want to see you. We've never been so happy before. Even when the Captain pays us a visit, or Papyrus is angry, everyone is still smiling, because they've seen how happy they can be even in a world where it's kill or be killed.”  
“It doesn't matter. You guys shouldn't have got attached.”  
“Why not? You're the only thing keeping us-“  
“I'm leaving. In a few weeks. Once I've fixed the machine I'm leaving for good. You ain't gonna see me again. You shouldn't have got attached.” Grillby swallowed, then sighed deeply, his flames burning just a little bit dimmer.  
“But you're happy. Why bother leaving when you're happy and you make us happy?”  
“Because I'm not happy.” His eyelights where back to dots. The sparkle was gone.  
“I'm just content, but I'm not happy. Every time I come here I just feel so down, like I'm being held down by these dark feelings and I just can't, Grillby... I want to leave. I need to leave. When I think about him by accident I just get so mad and depressed... I feel like I can't control my own magic sometimes... that I might dust someone. But if I leave then I can be free, I can be truly happy.” The fire monster stood up, his hands resting on the countertop. He wasn't mad.  
“Edge... I love you, you know that. I love you and... if you need to leave, to be happy, then that's fine with me but... Edge, would you promise me something?” The skeleton didn't reply. He didn't want to look up. He hated making promises.  
“Please.” The bar was suddenly silent. Edge curled in on himself slightly, feeling the stares of everyone in the room on his back. He didn't want to do this.  
“Okay...”  
“Look at me a sec.” slowly his head lifted up, but the eyelights remained as dots and he was kind of scared.  
“Promise me, that after you've fixed this machine you're talking about... promise me you'll stay just a little longer before you leave. Just stay for another week or so, and if you still aren't happy then do what you need to do to be happy, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” Another gentle kiss.  
“Thank you. Come on, let's see those stars again.” He didn't want to, but Grillby looked so happy and expectant. It was just for him.  
“There we are. You're lighting up the Underground with those eyes. You've changed us a lot. For the better. And hopefully, even after you leave, we’ll still be happy.

Grillby's, Snowdin Town; 11:32pm, Day Sixty Three...

“Edge...” Grillby whispered softly to the sleeping skeleton at the bar. It was past closing time.  
“Mhmm..?” He looked up blearily, rubbing his eyes.  
“It's past closing time. It's time for you to leave, okay.”  
“I've been meaning to tell you all night but... I wanted everyone else out first. I've fixed it. The machine I mean. Finished it last night.” The fire monster smiled. He was a little upset, sure, but also happy. If this was to be his last week with Sans then he'd make the most of it.  
“That's good news, Edge. Another week, yes? Like you promised?”  
“I'll stay another seven days, yes. But I don't think it will change anything. I'm still not happy.”  
“I'd like you to visit every day if possible. Only if you want to though. I've talked to some of the others about it. Many of them want to thank you personally before you go.” Edge laughed.  
“Thank me!? Whatever for? I ain't done nothin’. Nothin’ helpful at least. I destroyed Papyrus’s house and I ran away like a little bitch, and now I'm disappearing forever cause I can't fucking cope. I'm always a disappointment and this time is no different.”  
“You brought down the biggest nuisance to Snowdin, made everyone here happy and I've fallen in love with you. How exactly does that make you a disappointment? You even paid off your fucking tab for Asgore’s sake. Do you know how long I've been waiting for that? You even used Papyrus’s money to do it. And with what you've been through, the fact that you haven't fallen down yet is a miracle. You have one HP yet you still managed to survive. So you're not a disappointment. You never where. It's just because of what he said that you're believing that to be true when it's not. Yes, people want to thank you personally, because just by you being here you've made everyone happy. Happiness and love are the things we need. I've learnt that from you. And when one person is happy it can make everyone around them happy too. You've done good, Edge, even if you don't think so. Now it's time for you to go to wherever your home is. I can tell you need a good nights sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?”  
“Whatever.”

Echoflower Cavern, Waterfall; 11:56pm, Day Seventy, The Last Time...

The machine worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I sound so bored of my own story... it was actually quite fun to write. So, until next time, I suppose.


	5. Pup's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoneyMustard. Just HoneyMustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lots of abuse...
> 
> P. S. Slim is Swapfell Papyrus, Rus is UT Paps, Stars is Outertale Papyrus and GP is Gaster!Papyrus.

It was a scream that alerted him that something was amiss. He'd been looking for his little brother’s misbehaving alternate for at least half an hour, and to find him in an alleyway, terrorising a young rabbit monster, made his anger threaten to boil over. Red’s smirk was wide and predatory, as if he'd been hunting, up until the point where Stretch’s shadow loomed over him. He froze, releasing the young monster, Tyrini. The Papyrus smiled warmly at the girl, pushing Sans aside roughly, and checking her.  
“He didn't hurt you, did he?” He kept his tone calm and peaceful, despite his mounting fury.  
“It was o-only a scratch...” she murmured, still shaking.  
“Do you want me to heal that for you?”  
“N-no, I'll... be alright.”  
“If you're sure. Run along now. It's best if you go home.” She nodded and scurried past, nervously glancing at Red as she went.  
“B-Boss, I...” Stretch rose, giving the Underfell monster an accusatory glare, then proceeded to simply walk off, obviously expecting the other to follow him. Which Sans did, though he kept two steps between them. He trembled, even though Papyrus wasn't looking at him. Pulling a cigarette from the packet in his hoodie pocket, he lit it with the click of his lighter, and took it between his teeth, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Red stared at the floor intently, trying to keep his mind off just how much trouble he was in, and kept on walking.

 

“BROTHER? WHERE IS RED?” Blue called from the kitchen.  
“The brat? He’s recuperating.” Replied Stretch, stretching out on the sofa like a big, gross cat.  
“RECUPERATING? FROM WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?”  
“You won't believe it, Blue.” He sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets.  
“Found him in an alleyway this evening, terrorising the little rabbit monster, Tyrini.”  
“FROM A FEW DOORS DOWN? HE DIDN’T DO ANY DAMAGE DID HE?”  
“No. Just a scratch. I had to drag him back to the house though.”  
“SO... WHAT IS HE RECUPERATING FROM?”  
“I kicked him in the ribs.”  
“WHAT!? WHY!? HURTING HIM IS NOT THE ANSWER!”  
“Bro, imma have to disagree with you on that. Try reasoning with him, and all you get is lies and broken promises. Give him a kick and he'll listen. Simple as. It's the way he's learnt. It takes time and patience I don't have to teach a dog to respond to different ways of persuasion. Literally, the only reason he hasn't murdered someone yet, is cause I remind him of his brother back in Underfell.”  
“WHA- THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE, BROTHER!”  
“Sure it is. ‘Sides, he'll behave from now on. At least, for a while. Don't know how long it'll last. Maybe I should start making this a habit, so he learns that every time he does something wrong he gets a kick, and probably another fractured rib if I do it hard enough.”  
“NO!!! NO MORE VIOLENCE, PAPYRUS!”  
“Sorry, Sans, but this is the easiest and most effective way of dealing with him. The more I remind him of his brother the better.”

 

“B-boss!” Another kick. Red dissolved into tears, curling in on himself, while Stretch stood above him with a less than sympathetic expression. The taller skeleton spat at him.  
“Tell me, what are you?”  
“A p-piece of shit.” He sobbed, pulling in further, but that didn't stop Papyrus’s foot from connecting with his ribs with a sickening crack, making him wail.  
“You're gonna start behaving from now on, ain't ya?”  
“Y-yes, Boss.”  
“And you're _never_ going to talk to my brother in that way again, are you.”  
“N-no, Boss.” Red closed his eyes as Stretch nudged him onto his back.  
“Good boy. See. You're learning. Next time you do something wrong, anything at all, I'll be doing more than just kicking the shit out of you. Do I make myself clear, Sans?”  
“Y-yes, Boss.”  
“Good boy. We're done here.”

 

“Okay Papyrus. What's your secret?”  
“Whaddya mean?” He asked back. Alphys shifted in her seat.  
“There hasn't been an incident with Red for the past two weeks. So, what did you do to get him to stop?” Stretch snorted, pulling a solved colour cube from his pocket and fiddling with it.  
“That's easy. I just did what his brother used to do on a daily basis.”  
“And what's that?”  
“Kicked the shit out of him. I remind him of Fell anyway, so why not add to the effect.”  
“His brother beats him up?!”  
“Yup. The missing tooth is from his bro, most of the cracks in his ribs and his skull are from him too. Half of the slashes in his radius and ulna are from Fell’s knives or claws, the other half are self-inflicted. Two broken ribs from me, and at least five previously, all but one caused by his bro, the other is from his universe’s Doggo. Underfell is all kinds of messed up.”  
“Wow.” Stretch teleported to the foot of the stairs and called up.  
“RED!” Not a moment later, the smaller skeleton poked his head round the door to Papyrus’ room.  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
“Get down here.”  
“Yes, Boss.” Eventually he made his way down the stairs, the second to last one creaking as usual.  
“Red, this is Alphys, Alphys, this is Red. I believe you two met, briefly.”  
“We did.” Growled the yellow dinosaur-like monster, crossing her arms. Sans situated himself behind Stretch, as far away from Alphys as he could get without disobeying orders. Papyrus had to grab him by the collar to get him to move.  
“Sit.” Obediently Red sat on the floor between Stretch’s legs, looking downwards. The taller skeleton dropped the colour cube into his lap.  
“Ignore her, solve that.” Sans busily started turning it, virtually silent save for the clicking from the cube.  
“That's... impressive. But why do you treat him like a dog all the time?”  
“Because it works better. Besides, he's wearing a collar that he outright refuses to remove, which no amount of force can let me take it off him, and the tag says ‘Property of Papyrus’, so you can see the logic I'm using.”  
“That's... kinda sick.”  
“Nyeh, I did tell ya. Underfell is all kinds of fucked up, ain't that right, Pup.”  
“I suppose so, Boss. I'm used to it.”  
“Sure ya are. See what I mean, Al. Even he agrees.”  
“Huh. Interesting. So, how far will he take your orders?”  
“All the way.”  
“He's gonna ignore me then?”  
“Yup. Until I say otherwise. Pretty convenient. Mind you, wouldn't have had that level of obedience three weeks ago. If I hadn't ignored Blue, he would probably still be out there terrorising the local kids, so it's a good thing I did.”  
“THAT’S BECAUSE IT’S WRONG!” Berry called from the kitchen, the first words he'd said to Papyrus all day.  
“It works doesn't it? So what's the problem?” Asked Stretch, turning around to look towards the next room.  
“THE PROBLEM IS IT’S WRONG!”  
“It's better to be wrong and save people getting hurt, than to be right and still having little kids getting harmed.”  
“Boss is right.” Blue huffed, irritated, while his brother focused on the other Sans.  
“Oh, so you're agreeing with me now?”  
“Yeah. You're right. It is better. Right or wrong doesn't matter, as long as it gets the job done. Wether you dust someone while they aren't prepared, or dust them in a fair fight, you've still dusted them, the way you do it doesn't matter. Leave a bottle of mustard out for me, or give it straight to my face, it doesn't matter either way, cause in the end, I've still got a bottle of mustard. Besides, Fell or Stretch doesn't matter, because they're both still Papyrus, therefore, I belong to whichever Pap there is in the universe, even if you've got Slim, or Stars, or GP, or Rus. Still Papyrus, still belong to them if I'm in their universe, still have a right to do whatever they want to me. If I encounter a nice one, like normal Rus, then that's that, if I encounter a nasty one, like Dark Rus, then that is too. Still Boss, whatever the personality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the ending is crap and very abrupt, but it was the best I could do. Might have a second part to it. Haven't finished that yet.


	6. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, here is my SpicyPuff/Kustard chapter. Yeah. That's what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, the title is lame. Couldn't think of anything better. It's also really short. Sorry 'bout that.

“NO!!!!! You can't have it!!!!”  
“You don't have a choice.”  
“NO! GIVE IT BACK!!!!” Sans struggled and screamed in his bindings, but Edge stepped further away with his blue soul in hand. The other Sans dug his claws into the soft object, while his counterpart screamed in agony, pulling on the ropes hard enough to bruise his wrists.  
“You're mine, Ketch!” He yelled over Ketchup’s screaming.  
“The sooner you accept that, the better!” In a brash move, Edge pulled out his own soul and put the two together gently. A sense of absolute terror and agony overcame him, but he quickly pushed the feelings away, dismissing it as Ketchup’s emotions.

Calm down, Sans.

No! Stop! Stop hurting me! Let me go! Let me go!

If you calm the fuck down, I'll stop hurtin’ ya.

Lemme go lemme go lemme go!

I can't, Sans. This is for your own good. Come on, Pet, calm down. Stop strugglin’ would ya?

Then Sans stilled as the pain faded away, and anger overtook him as he glared at his counterpart with dark blue eyelights.

I'm not your pet.

Hissed his soul, along with his voice.  
“I'm not your pet.”  
“You are now, Ketch, and there's nothing you can do about it. I have control over your magic, Sans. We’re bonded. There's no way for you to get back home, because our machine is broken beyond repair, and it would take you hundreds of years to find all the parts required. Face the facts, you are stuck here, along with your brother, and there is no way for you to get back.”  
“I won't accept it!”  
“But you have to accept it, because that's the reality.”  
“FUCK OFF!!!!!” Then, Edge pulled the two moulding souls apart roughly, placing his own back into the confines of his rib cage, and bit down hard onto Sans’s blue one. Sans screamed.

“RUS, COME OUT FROM UNDER THERE.” The tone almost made Papyrus obey, but another agonised scream rang out and he ducked his head again, body shaking with sobs as he had to listen to his brother apparently getting tortured.  
“RUS.” Fell was losing patience with his soft counterpart really quickly. He ducked underneath his bed and grabbed Papyrus by the back of his harness, somehow managing to gently drag the other skeleton out from underneath it. Rus tried futily to scramble back to his safe zone, phalanges clawing at the carpet, but Fell’s grip was too strong. Deftly he pulled his alternate into his lap, carefully rocking them back and forth as Papyrus shoved his hands over his ‘ears’ in an effort to block out the sound of his brother screaming next door. Fell placed his own over his charge’s.  
_This isn't how it's supposed to be..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a collar, Papyrus has a harness. It just works better. So, here's a question. Who would like to know my headcannon's for the various versions of Sans and Papyrus?


	7. What Is Life Anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are very few colours left in Sans's world. Never again would he see the missing colours. There is no light at the end of this tunnel

Grey.

 

Everything was grey.

 

It reminded him of dust.

 

Dust.

 

The dust of another skeleton.

 

The dust of his brother.

 

His brother.

 

Grey.

 

Dust.

 

Red.

 

Not blood.

 

A scarf.

 

A red scarf.

 

Just like the one his brother once wore.

 

Red.

 

Grey.

 

Dust.

 

Silver.

 

The silver of a knife.

 

A knife.

 

Their knife.

 

The weapon that killed everyone.

 

Everyone but him.

 

Why?

 

Why him?

 

He deserved to die.

 

Die.

 

Why wouldn't he just die?

 

Why couldn't they have died?

 

Why did they have to take everyone?

 

Grey.

 

Dust.

 

Red.

 

Gold.

 

Red and gold.

 

Red blood staining golden flowers.

 

Red and gold tiles.

 

Grey.

 

A red weapon.

 

A red and gold throne.

 

A trident.

 

A red trident and a silver knife.

 

Remnants of a time long past.

 

Grey, and red, and gold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dust.


	8. Is This Orange?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sans has a hard life. It's a good thing someone is here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, this is random. I don't know where I was going with this...

Red pushed down on a broken rib curiously, but he still couldn't feel anything.

No pain, no feelings, no nothing.

He was pretty sure he should've felt something.

He supposed it was just another day, another kick, another broken rib to add to his collection of breaks and splinters.

Nothing special.

Nothing new.

Just same old, same old.

As it ever was.

For something he so wished gone before, now he craved it, if only to end this hell, just for one measly Reset to come.

But no.

Still there was nothing, not even a slip, everything just remained the same.

 

He didn't really feel empty, as such, just... not whole.

Like something was missing.

Something important, but what?

It couldn't have been that important if he'd forgotten what it was that was gone.

In his hazy half-reality he heard a distant crash, that he knew wasn't really distant at all but quite close, though the mist clouding up his senses made it seem far away.

Then the distant shatter of a wooden door, and distant voices, all foggy and mingling with each other, like some freaky amalgamation of various sounds that were positively incomprehensible.

 

Hands grabbed at him, faint and blurry but still there, even though he couldn't make out the individual bones or remember what the names of them were as he should've, dragging him out from under the bed that he had chosen as his refuge from the constant kicks of a steel-toed boot, the colour of which continued to elude him.

Then there was a blurry face in his, that reminded him of Boss, but was somehow different, softer perhaps, less… edgy.

Less sleek and angular, and more blunt and square.

Their eyelights were a weird colour he couldn't remember the name of, the same with the persons clothing.

Faintly, he could hear them calling out.

“R..!! .e.....d!!”

R-E-D?

Red?

Wasn't that a colour?

Yeah, he was pretty sure that red was a colour, but why were they saying it to him?

Was it supposed to mean something?

He cocked his head to the side.

Suddenly he realised that he was dangling in the air, his legs and feet curled underneath him like a... a... a cat?

Yeah, like a cat, and he wasn't wearing anything as the mysterious monster was.

In the back of his mind he noticed that whoever they were, they weren't hurting him as Boss did.

Strange.

 

Orange!

That's what the colour was.

The stranger had a bright orange eyelight, and was wearing a dirty orange hoodie, with various patches of abnormal colouration, as if it had been stained.

Like his room.

His room was a dark colour he couldn't remember the name of, with patches of slightly darker colour on the carpet.

If only he could remember what had been spilled.

Or what the name of the colour was.

 

Briefly there was a feeling of weightlessness, and he thought he should've been scared, but he just wasn't.

In fact, he felt more calm than ever.

But then the feeling was gone, and there were new colours to figure out.

Something rushed towards them, but he couldn't quite make out it's shape properly, half-blind as he was.

All he knew was that it was blurry, kinda white with patches of another colour, and short compared to the monster holding him.

Now, finally, he could hear much better.

It wasn't so distant.

Still a little faint, but not as much as before, not by a long shot.

“I just... Fell doesn't somehow find a... to come here and... take him back.”

The more submissive voice must have belonged to the soft-handed monster currently cradling him gently in their arms, while a much louder, more attention seeking one seemed to originate from the short blur he'd seen rush towards them earlier.

“I’M... IT’LL BE... BROTHER. BESIDES, EVEN IF HE DOES... TO FIND A WAY HERE, YOU... EASILY KILL HIM. PRETTY SURE... IS ONLY... SEVENTEEN, AND YOU’RE LEVEL NINETEEN.”

The other, louder one was much more confident from what he could make out, but their companion seemed dubious.

“If you're... Bro. We'll have to... careful, just in case he... find a way here.”

“SOUNDS GOOD. OH, I’LL GO... SOME TACOS FOR HIM!”

Then the monster ran off again, leaving him with Not-Boss.

 

Blue!

Yes, the shorter one was wearing blue.

But what were ‘tacos’?

The tall skeleton sat down rather heavily, on what he assumed was a sofa.

“Let's hope... are good ones this time.”

He gave a little sigh, looking up at this nice person.

He still couldn't see very well, but his vision was slowly getting better.

Couldn't make out much more of the skeleton’s face though, other than the fact that their teeth weren't sharp and pointy like Boss’s.

Then, the other looked down at him.

“Hey, Red. How are... holdin’ up?”

He cocked his head to the side again.

He understood the words, and what the person was asking, but there was no way for him to say anything.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and he couldn't remember how to sign, so that was no help.

“Guess... can't really say much, huh.”

He shook his head, remembering to close his mouth again.

“Eh, shouldn't be... of a problem. We’ll figure... out. Do you... alright though?”

Shrug.

It seemed the other person understood perfectly.

“I see. You can't hear... of the words I'm sayin’. I asked if... felt alright.”

Nod.

“Nyeh, that's good. You hungry?”

Nod.

He pointed to his own eye sockets, waving his hand in front of his face in the hopes that the monster would understand.

“Ah! You can't see...well. That's okay, Pup. I'm sure... can work on that. Y’know... bro is pretty good at healing.... so I'm sure... can help ya. Short... long sighted?”

He held up two fingers.

“Both? You... can't see very... can ya. Probably something Fell did.”

Fell?

Who was ‘Fell’?  
“I suppose... would call him ‘Boss’, right?”

He probably should've been scared at the mention of his abusive brother’s name, but there was yet nothing.

A benefit of being un-whole he supposed.

Nod.

Hopefully he'd said the right thing.

Boss really hated it when he said something Boss didn't like.

But, then again, Boss didn't like much of anything, except his own voice of course.

Narcissist.

That means someone who's full of themselves, right?

Probably.

The skeleton didn't seem bothered with his answer.

That was good.

Maybe, if he made the two of them happy, they wouldn't start hurting him like Boss did.

So far, so good.

“Prick.”

Now he felt something.

A twinge of fear. Perhaps he hadn't said the right thing, and they were angry?

If they were angry that probably meant they were going to hurt him, right?

“I ain't gonna hurt ya. Neither is my bro.”

Wow.

Not-Boss was really good at reading him.

Apparently the skeleton caught his confused look.

“Heh, I've known... bro so long, I can read... body language like a book, and yours... too different to his when we... kids. I'm just sayin’, Fell is a prick. A... prick. We really... to work on fixing your hearing, sight... speech, huh. And it looks... I'll have to go on a shopping... to the Capitol, to get you... clothes. Blueberry has nothing... his wardrobe you can wear. They’ll be... big on you anyway.”

Actual clothes?

This stranger would go out of their way to get HIM clothes?

Did that mean they were planning on keeping him?

In their house?

“I went through a... of trouble to get you here. You... stay here for as long as you like. Even if I didn't... to look after you, Blue would insist... it. And trust me, I may be a high level... Blue is level twenty, and he's REALLY scary... he's upset. S’nothin’ you need ta worry about, though. He won't... a guest.”

Very reassuring.

One was level nineteen, one was level twenty.

That meant both of them could kill him in a single attack, even with thirteen levels of protection on his side.

That was nice to know.

But why would they want to keep a weakling like him?

Surely Boss would be a better match.

More violent, sure, but easily tameable with a restrictive collar.

The tall one obviously despised Boss, but that wouldn't be much of a problem given that Boss wouldn't be able to do anything with a collar on.

These people were confusing.

There was going to be a price.

There always was one, whatever he wanted.

But until Not-Boss named that price, he would be content to wait.

Maybe it would be better.

Maybe he could be whole again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, don't worry, because I'm confused too! I have no idea what I just wrote. I suppose I can add HoneyMustard to the tags, if I haven't already... eh, whatever.


	9. The Ones Who Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four poems, four skeletons, four different stories told.

Love had always been a strange thing.  
There was no love without pain, and no pain without love.  
He'd learned to live with that and take it in his stride.  
Could he ever really tell his brother how he felt?  
Could he ever ruin his innocence?  
But no, the world continued as it always did.  
Even when the world reset and everything went back to what it once was.  
Even when people died over and over, just because of some kid.  
The world went on, but he just didn't.

It was hard, being the only monster to remember.

He gave up on life, learned to expect another reset.  
He stopped putting thought into what he did.  
He forgot to care for himself.

And the rest of the world would never understand.

 

 

 

He had given up a long, long time ago.  
He fell asleep on the job and argued with his brother.  
Then the world reset, and it all started again.  
He didn't care then and he didn't care now either.  
He experimented with different actions, to see what would happen.  
He was killed a few times by the one he tried his best to protect.  
He took his chances and talked back to his so called Boss.  
He hated his brother now more than ever, because his brother didn't care.

It was hard, being the only monster to remember.

Here the one main rule was 'kill or be killed'.  
Everyone abided by it, but not him, he could never harm another.  
He would only kill to protect his brother, even though they hated each other.

And the rest of the world would never understand.

 

 

 

If anything, his brother was adorable and innocent.  
There where times where people would die because of him.  
But mostly they looked at his brother's starry eyes and their souls where filled with hope.  
One day he started smoking, and never had the courage to stop.  
Then, when the resets happened, his life stopped having meaning.  
He no longer cared what happened.  
He knew his dear brother would never achieve his lifelong dream.  
But he had not the heart to tell him so.  
When people started disappearing he didn't express alarm.  
It would all be reset anyway so it didn't matter.

It was hard, being the only monster to ever remember.

He'd stopped caring about the others around him, and about himself.  
He would kill his brother just to mix it up a bit.

And the rest of the world would never understand.

 

 

 

He cared so much, too much sometimes, about his brother.  
They called him weak for not standing up for himself, even though he could.  
And his brother said the exact same thing.  
But he didn't care about the world.  
Even before the resets started to happen, he didn't care in the slightest.  
He would let his brother guide him through life.  
He'd never wanted to take charge anyway.  
He lived through the pain if it made his younger brother happy.  
Sometimes, he lived for the pain.

It was hard, being the only monster to ever remember.

He often thought about jumping and ending it so he needn't go through the reset.  
Then he squashed the idea as quickly as it had come.  
There was no point in ending his life any sooner.  
They said he was weak, so he grovelled and whined to prove them right.  
He never tried to overpower his power-hungry brother even though he could.

And the rest of the world would never understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling melancholy.


	10. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans’ brother is perfect in every way. At least, that's what the short skeleton says. He thinks Papyrus is the coolest, most amazing person to ever exist, the perfect careful little brother that every older sibling wants in their lives. Despite what Sans believes, however, no one is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, here we are again. I was going to make it longer, but I decided against it. If you want a continuation though, I'd be happy to provide it.

Closed  
That's what the sign to Grillby’s said. Only, it wasn't closing time. Quite the opposite in fact, it was around half seven in the evening. Grillby didn't close until gone midnight. Sans stood there, motionless, expressionless save for the permanent grin on his face, eye sockets pitch black, darker even, than the Void. This was the second incident, the first of which, no one but him knew of, given that nobody in the guard patrolled the area of Snowdin Forest in front of the Ruins. The lady never came back.  
The windows of the bar had been blown outwards, sharp little shards of double-glazed glass littering the layer of snow in front of the building. The inside, made of wood as it was, was scorched black, the tables and chairs obliterated. The door, somehow, had remained intact, and the sign in the window had but one change, in that it was flipped around to show the word ‘Closed’ instead of the usual ‘Open’.  
_How?_  
Thought Sans, oblivious to the world around him. Few people had stopped for more than a couple of seconds to stare at the beloved bar, but he remained steadfast, an immovable object, still as a statue in shock and sorrow. A single tear slipped down the right side of his face, translucent blue against opaque white.  
“SANS?” Then he turned to the voice, finding his dear brother, Papyrus, standing there in the snow, staring at him with his adorably naive gaze, almost in as much shock as he was.  
“Papyrus...” he breathed, still not quite able to comprehend what had happened as his mind fumbled to find a reason anyone would want to vandalise the place. And what about Grillby, was he dead?  
“SANS.” Replied his brother almost fondly, using only a couple of long strides to cross the distance between the two, and wrap his arms around his fragile older brother. Sans cried into the taller’s ‘battle body’ as Paps picked him up, shushing him gently. On the outside he was pretending to be upset, but on the inside he was smiling viciously, the light of his eye almost crimson in colour. That was it. Every other person Sans loved, gone, dead, so the smaller had no choice but to look at only him, and love him with every fibre of his being.  
“Why...”  
“I DON’T KNOW. I’M SORRY.” He certainly didn't mean it, but Sans didn't know that, and what Sans didn't know couldn't hurt him.

For three days, Sans had done nothing but lie on his bed sleeplessly, allowing Papyrus to care for him, until finally, on the fourth morning, the guardsman-to-be managed to convince him to go out. But still Sans went the wrong way, not towards Snowdin Forest but rather, away, through Waterfall, past Undyne's house, past the Abyss, and into Hotlands. As Papyrus followed he became more and more suspicious, ready to destroy any threat at the first sign of trouble, but none came as Sans finally settled at the door to the Lab. Once there, he knocked twice, then a pause, then another twice, then a pause, and lastly, three hard knocks, which had the door opening and the yellow dinosaur-like monster, Dr. Alphys, greeting him.  
“C-c-come on in, S-Sans.” Was all she said, ushering him inside. Nervously, she looked around, and after finding nothing, followed her guest, allowing for the door to slide shut behind her. Papyrus narrowed his sockets at the door, magic flaring up for a brief moment, before he turned and started the long trek back to Snowdin. Clearly, someone else had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Guess I have to add another tag which I probably should've in the first place. Until next time.


	11. 3 Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is... confused, and Blue is... stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Been a while. Here ya go.

“Why- what is the- how did- huh, what?” A dull thunk as the metal butt of the gun connected with the back of Stretch’s head.

“You only have three options here, Red. You can decide not to obey me and they both die, you can obey and kill your brother for me, or you can refuse to kill your brother and I'll kill your precious boyfriend instead. Which one do you love more? Your abusive but surprisingly vulnerable Boss, or your lazy but funny future husband? How far are you willing to go to keep one of them safe?” There wasn't much Sans could find for him to say in response. This was new, and it should have been exciting or good, but it just wasn't.

“Then again, there is a fourth and final option. You could attempt to fight me with no magic, one HP, while my hand is occupied with holding a loaded gun to my brother’s head and might accidentally-on-purpose pull the trigger, killing him instantly.” Nervous crimson eyelights as pinpricks in fear tried to find any sort of light in the other Papyrus’s sockets, but there was none.

“I-I never r-really liked Boss, never m-mind loved him, but...”

“One or the other. You better decide quickly because my arm is getting tired. You don't love your brother. We've established that. That's good.”

“W-what do you w-want me to d-do... uh... B-Boss..?” If Blue’s behaviour was unsettling before, then this new maniacal, murderous smirk was downright scary. Red tried his best to just look down at his alternates blue heeled boots, that reminded him remarkably of Fell’s red ones. In fact, if compared side by side, the footwear was probably exactly the same save for the colour.

“Exactly what I said before. Kill ‘THE GREAT, AND TERRIBLE, PAPYRUS’. You can do that for me can't you? YOU WON’T DISSAPOINT ME, WILL YOU, SANS?”“I-i’ll try my best.” He already knew that wasn't a good enough answer.“YOU WILL NOT DISSAPOINT ME, WILL YOU, _SANS_?”“N-no, B-Boss.”“Good. Go on then. I haven't got all day.” The usual crackle of magic. Then. The tap-tap of metal on bone.“Why..?” Stretch’s voice was quiet, borderline fearful, and rather crackly in quality.  
“Because neither you nor Fell deserve him. Only I deserve Red. Only I deserve to love him, to hate him, to heal him, to hurt him, to touch him. Only me. And with Fell dead, and you locked away, there will be nobody to get in my way. I can have him all to myself. I'll heal the damage his brother did to him, and break him again with my bare hands. In a year or two he'll forget about you, and then you'll die, cold, alone, starved and still ever waiting for your lover to return and rescue you like a knight in shining armour. But he will never come. Because he'll be too occupied with fulfilling my every wish and whim. He won't know or remember anything else. He'll only know he has to please his boss or face the painful consequences, for I, too, have mastered the art of hurting one without a sacrifice of HP. And I'm going to keep you alive til he forgets you.”

 

  
“Sorry, Papyrus. I don't have a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Blue found a gun at the dump with three bullets in it. He did a practice fire to make sure that it worked, and it did. So, if he had pulled the trigger then Stretch would definitely be dead, because they can't use heir magic with the inhibitors switched on. Until next time.


	12. Dirty Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wanted sex, here ya go. Have fun with the Underswap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called 'Dirty Sleeping' for a reason. Also, the ending is really abrupt, but I did that on purpose, cause it's meant to be funny.

His phalanges curled around the door, pushing it open so he could look inside the bedroom. They scratched the wood lightly. There, splayed out on his dirty mattress, slept his older, lankier brother, the blanket tangled around his bare femurs. The top he was wearing as pyjamas where long enough to cover his pelvis, though here the fabric was pulled up, exposing it and the bottom of his spine. His legs where spread rather lewdly, displaying everything to Sans, because of course Papyrus never wore anything underneath when he went to bed.

  
Images of the last few times flooded him, and he was struck by how beautiful his older sibling looked in every single one, and even now. He knew what he did was disgusting, and wrong, and that he was a terrible brother for doing it, but the other looked so vulnerable when he slept, and Sans couldn't help that he was turned on by this fact. He went over to him, and pulled the blanket from the tall skeleton's legs carefully, letting his body do what it did best.

  
He inserted his little phalange into one of the topmost sacrum holes, wiggling it about to arouse his brother, who twitched, a little gasp escaping him.  
"That's it, Pap." He whispered gently, contrast to his usual attention seeking and overly loud voice. Magic collected in Papyrus's pelvic cavity, swirling and translucent and utterly beautiful. The orange glow seemed to match his own blue glow perfectly, somehow complementing it. He weaved his phalanges through the almost-tangible liquid-like substance, happy with the feel and consistency, not quite solid but enough to be felt, like dragging his hands through the honey his brother enjoyed drinking so much. It's difficult to contain his excitement and lust as the magic forms, Papyrus's sweet, thick scent overwhelming his senses and melting his self-restraint, dissolving it into nothingness.  
For a moment he can't see past the rush of pleasure, overwhelmed by everything in that one point in time. His hands pull out to allow the magic to form completely, his brother's entrance already soaked and needy underneath him. He pulls off his pyjama bottoms and chucks them, narrowly missing the ever present self-sustaining tornado in the corner, then straddles those beautiful hips, hands caressing down his siblings sides, catching every rib on the way. His phalanges wander to the hole he made a few weeks ago, and regrettably he makes it deeper, almost on instinct. He's already painfully hard, desperate to release himself inside his brother, so that's exactly what he does. He slides in slowly to the tight heat, dragging it out as long as he can despite his need, Papyrus moaning in his sleep at the pleasure.

  
"So tight, Papy~" he groans, sliding in to the hilt, the other's ecto-flesh clenching around his cock. He thrusts deeply, slowly at first, then gradually speeding up until Papyrus is jerking beneath him, his pelvis thrusting upwards to meet Sans. He isn't fully aware of the older sibling moaning his name, but still enough to push him to the edge, coming hard inside his brother with a yell.

  
Once it's over and the haze dissipates, he pulls back out, orange and blue fluids gushing onto the bed sheets as Papyrus comes as well. He's still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, a cerulean blush of exertion dusting his cheekbones, as is his brother. He gets off the bed to pull the lankier one off too, setting the limp form down on the floor so he can change the sheets. With that done and the dirty sheets deposited in the washing basket, he places his brother on the mattress and drapes the blanket over his legs, giving him a peck on the cheek before he leaves with his pyjama trousers, shutting the door behind him quietly.

  
Stretch smirks slightly, despite the dull pain collecting in his pelvis as the magic dissolves, and feels his femurs, collecting any excess release on his phalanges. His eye glows brightly, allowing him to inspect the perfect mix of blue and orange cum, before sticking his fingers in his mouth, eager to taste all he can of his brother. Eventually, and with his phalanges still in his mouth, he falls asleep, glad that he could share a moment with Sans beside him.

 

 

"Hey, Sans?"  
"YES, PAPY?" He points at the stain on the inside of his femurs with a goofy grin, having not changed into anything before he came downstairs.  
"What's this?" He's not angry in the slightest, yet Sans' face becomes horrified, a mixture of confusion and complete terror. His face falls as he sees the tears collecting in his younger brother's eye sockets, and he straitened up, looking intimidatingly tall to the smaller skeleton. He dissolves into tears, babbling incoherent nonsense and falling in on himself, desperate to just disappear. His brother embraces him in a hug that he's not expecting.  
"Woah, Sans, it's okay, it's okay, you don't need to cry, come on bro, it's alright."  
"B-BUT IM SUCH A TERRIBLE BROTHER!!!!" Papyrus rubs soothing circles on his back and hugs him tighter, trying to get the message across as quickly as he can.  
"It's okay Sans, it's okay, you're not a terrible brother, it's just been hard for you to express your feelings, I get that, it's okay, it's okay."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..."  
"It's okay Sans, everything is okay. I've been having thoughts too, and I love you, Sans, more than as a brother. Don't forget that whatever you do I will always love you... there's no need to cry, Sans, it's okay."  
"I love you, Papyrus."  
"I love you too, Sans." Blue looked up at his brother, starry eyes glowing with love and regret, and he almost jumped forward. Stretch bent down a little, so they could both reach, and captured his little brother's mouth in a kiss.  
"So. What now?" Sans smirked, pulling his lanky other down even further to whisper in his ear.  
"How about I make it up to you~?"  
"S-sounds good, Bro."  
And so concludes the story. They managed to keep their love hidden and lived happily ever after... until two weeks later when one of the guards caught them having sex at Papyrus' sentry station, and what they had done was displayed to the world. The end.


	13. A Hatred Of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans, after intentionally finding himself in Underswap, struggles to fit in with the other monsters. Finding himself in a familiar place, he decides he wants to talk to someone. it was just lucky a certain Ruins guardian decided to visit that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write Asgore or Toriel very often, so I decided to do this. Have fun.

Something about the look in their eyes made him scowl. It was always the same look, whatever the person, whatever they were doing, always a look of endless pity, like pitying him could erase his terrible past, the experiments, making promises he couldn’t keep, the cracks, the shouting, the abuse from those he loved the most. And Sans hated it. He hated the constant mollycoddling, talking to him like one wrong word would shatter his cracked, red soul into a million unloved pieces. Didn't they understand that he was well used to harsh words? Didn't they realize he didn't want their useless pity? 

All he wanted was to get on with life unhindered, to walk down the street without everyone watching and waiting for him to fall so they could RUSH to his aid like he was some helpless, vain princess. To be allowed to hold his own and fight alone. He didn't need their help. So that's how he found himself resting against the ever present Ruins door, waiting for the shuffle of feet as whoever it was in this universe visited from their side of the stone. He knocked against it twice. 

"Knock, Knock." There was nothing. 

"knock, Knock." This time however, there was a reply. 

"Who's there?" Said the voice. Sans recognized it instantly. It was Asgore. 

"Iva." He decided it best to leave his more morbid jokes for Toriel back home. If he ever returned to that hellhole that is. 

"Iva who?" 

"Iva sore hand from knocking." There was a pause, then a burst of laughter from the other side. _Still got it._ Asgore knocked against the door. 

"Knock, Knock." 

"Who's there?" 

"Avenue." He knew where this was going. 

"Avenue Who?" 

"Avenue knocked on this door before?" 

"Heh." Another long pause. 

"Say, Papyrus." Sans froze mid knock at the name, falling in on himself slightly. He hated that name. Hated it with a passion. It was like a curse word he never spoke, never used, even when talking to his own twisted little brother. He wasn’t allowed to say that name. Yet Asgore spoke it like normal, as if it was nothing, just a name to address his only friend by. 

"NO." He snapped, a little harsher than he intended, but helpful to get his point across. 

"Excuse me?" Clicking his sharpened teeth he pulled out a small knife from his pocket, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. Nobody, not Asgore, nor Stretch, nor Blue needed to know about his self-harming. Nobody. 

"I'm not your Papyrus. That is, if I was a Papyrus, I wouldn’t be just over 4 foot tall. Don't..." He had to swallow before he could say the next bit, and it came out as a whisper. 

"Don't say that name." Despite the quietness of his voice, the old king still managed to hear him. 

"If you're not Pap... if you're not him, then who are you?" 

"My name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. The Magnificent Sans is another person. I'm not Sans, Stretch's younger brother, but Sans, the elder brother of the Great and Terrible Pa... Papyrus. I'm not from around here. And, though my name may be Sans, you can call me Red. I hate my name almost as much as I hate his. He is and was the bane of my sorry existence. I have respect for Stretch, but none for the one I call Boss. Don’t pity me." 

"I wasn't-" 

"Yes you were. I can feel you watching me through the fucking door, Asgore, I know what the look of pity feels like. And yet again I've screwed up another first encounter, just like always. Jeeze, _Boss_ , thanks for making me a useless Trashbag, everything was so much fucking better before you were born, at least at that point dad actually saw me for the incredibly skilled magic user I am instead of some thing to experiment on like a fucking lab rat. And I fucked everything up for Stretch too. Fucking wonderful." 

"Red, watch your language." 

"Hck... sorry..." Complete silence from both sides. Then Sans took a deep breath, putting the used knife back in his pocket. 

"You know," He began slowly and quietly. 

"Sometimes, when I screw things up here, I wish Stretch would just... hit me. Or Sans... or even Alphys... somebody... I'm always expecting it because Boss would, but it never actually happens, and I'm... fed up of waiting for it when I know it won't come. And as much as I hate my brother he... I'm not quite sure what to do anymore... I just sorta hang around or wander aimlessly... I guess, I didn’t know I needed the orders until I lost them... not that it matters... I'll never get back home anyway... Stretch destroyed the machine as soon as I got through, and the one on my side probably blew up the moment I used it... that thing barely worked before, but now it's most definitely fucked... I don’t know how to teleport that far... all the map values are exactly the same here as they were in Underfell... unless Boss finds a way. Which he probably won't because he's a complete idiot, and Alphys certainly won't want to help him restore the machine... I wonder if he misses me... I wonder if he cares." 

"Of course he cares, Red, you're brothers." Asgore insisted softly. Red snorted. 

"No, no, no, Asgore, you don't understand... in that world, nobody cares... it's not like here were everyone are friends... you gain rank in the guard through Klingon promotion... the longer you draw it out the more respect you get from those around you... Undyne has been captain of the guard for years, but only because she kills anyone who would try to take her place." 

"'Klingon promotion'?" 

"Yes, it’s a method not often used in other universes, it's usually in only Fell universes it comes into play. The only way to gain rank in my world. You start as a scout and kill your way up. The more ruthless, the more respect you gain. My little brother has been after the position of captain for years, but Undyne keeps beating him. To his embarrassment she never kills him, instead she'll say something along the lines of 'I'm not even going to bother killing someone so weak' and then I have to help him back to the house. The real reason she never kills him is because he's extraordinarily good at his job, but of course, he's too stubborn and prideful to see it, and she's too stubborn and prideful to tell him that she needs him within the guard. Then he blames his failure on me and once he's recovered, beats the shit out of me. Pretty normal occurrence, nothing really to stare at. But, people enjoy watching and continue to wonder why I don’t fight back even though I'm perfectly capable. It's not that big a secret that I only have a measly 1 HP. If only they knew..." 

"It sounds like you still love him." Asgore noted sagely. 

"Of course I do, love him to bits, but I hate him too. He's unappreciative. I worked hard to provide for us when G fell into the CORE, and I looked after him for six years before he was finally big and strong enough to protect himself. That was when he turned on me. He blames me, even now, for Dad's disappearance... he's jealous of my intelligence and proficiency with magic, so he's convinced himself that I'm useless and stupid... I love him, and I love to hate him... I still hate our father though, for everything he did to us... I guess he's kinda right though..." 

"In what sense?" 

"I am useless... I'm too lethargic and apathetic to care about anything... Undyne is respected, Pap is known for his determination and brutality, King Asgore is feared, Queen Toriel is feared, and I'm just... overlooked... I've always been overlooked... even Pap overlooks me sometimes... sometimes he forgets I even exist... if he were anyone else I'd hate that, but... sometimes I can stay in my room for days without being noticed... means I can spend less time begging for my life and more time napping or doing research... I can easily sneak into Alphys's lab or the garage to use the equipment, with my teleporting ability. It's how I was able to get the machine fixed... it's fucked now, but at least it was good for one trip. Sorry..." 

"It's... alright, Red. I understand politeness isn't something you'd be that familiar with, living in a world like yours. Do you feel better now?" Sans sighed, slumping further into the door. 

"Much better. Thanks... for listening, I mean." 

"You are most welcome. Now, I think it best you get back to the brother's house. They'll start to worry." 

"Those two... they care too much... thanks, again, Asgore." 

"Go now. You sound like you need a nap." 


	14. FELLing Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is quite wrong. It doesn’t take long for Sans to find out just what is upset in the Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is rather depressing.

 

“Papyrus, what has gotten into you today?” Papyrus towered above him, face crumpled up in anger.

  
“YOU, SANS.” He replied, poking his brother in the chest.

  
“YOU’RE THE PROBLEM. YOU’RE ALWAYS SO LAZY, AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND ALL FUCKING DAY.”

  
“Where did you learn that?!”

  
“FROM YOU, YOU IDIOT. YOU MUMBLED IT UNDER YOUR BREATH. YOU THINK I DON’T PAY ATTENTION? WELL, I DO. AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. YOU’RE GOING TO GO TO YOUR SENTRY STATION, NOT GRILLBY’S, AND YOU’RE NOT GOING TO FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST, OR I WILL HAVE TO FINALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. IS THAT CLEAR, BROTHER?”

  
“Whatever, Papyrus.”

  
“DON’T ‘WHATEVER’ ME, SANS. YOU WILL DO YOUR JOB, OR YOU WON’T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. I’M WARNING YOU. THIS IS IT.”

 

 

 

————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

 

Papyrus didn’t visit him at all the next day. With his fears abolished, he did fall asleep at his post, at around three in the afternoon(Underground time).

He made his way to Grillby’s an hour earlier than the end of his shift, and stayed there for quite a bit longer than normal, having only consumed a solitary bottle of ketchup in the process.

However, it wasn’t overly late, and he hoped Papyrus had regained his senses by that time, nine at night.

  
The door to their house, funnily enough, was locked with a key that he didn’t even know they had. Sighing, he teleported inside, the living room completely spotless as always, and was greeted by an empty room.

  
“YOU’RE LATE.” Papyrus’s voice sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, but he wasn’t in there cooking as he usually did.

  
“I didn’t know there was a time limit to when I can come home. Just unfortunate you haven’t regained your wonderful personality in all this extra time.” There was a irritable growl from behind him, and then he was lifted by his hood, and turned so he was facing a rather stormy looking Papyrus.

  
“Put. Me. Down.” He rumbled, crossing his arms.

  
“NO.” His brother hissed back.

  
“YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO, AND YOU LEFT AN HOUR EARLY FOR GRILLBY’S. I’M SURPRISED YOU’RE NOT DRUNK WITH ALL THE TIME YOU SPENT THERE TONIGHT.”

  
“I had one bottle, Papyrus. Now, put. Me. Down.”

  
“DON’T GIVE ME ATTITUDE, SANS.” And the taller proceeded to shake him by the hood, bones rattling in protest.

  
“Hey! Cut that out!” He yelled, and Papyrus stopped, his not-often seen orange eyelight burning. Sans gulped, despite the lack of a throat to swallow with.

  
“I thought, for once, you might listen to my instructions, but it seems you can’t even do that.” Papyrus’s voice dropped to a calm and quiet tone Sans had never heard before.

  
“Why are you so useless, Sans? You can’t do something as simple as staying awake for a full day. It’s... disappointing. You’re a disappointment.”

  
“D-don’t... don’t say that...”

  
“But it’s true. You are a disappointment. You’re a disappointment to me, and a disappointment to the Underground. It’s not just affecting you, either. It’s affecting me and my reputation too. I simple cannot let this go on.” Sans shook his head meekly, teary sockets looking up at his brother in disbelief.

  
“You’re a disappointment, Sans. No wonder Dad left.” That was the final cannonball that broke the dam, and the smaller skeleton promptly burst into tears.

  
“He d-didn’t leave...” he whimpered between gross sobs, curling up a little.

  
“He f-fell...”

  
“A likely story. Did you really think I would believe you after all the lies you’ve told me? I’m not as naive as you think, Sans.”

  
“Pap, I’m not l-lying...”

  
“Sure you’re not, Brother.”

  
“I’m not...”

  
“So, you didn’t lie when you told me you were alright a couple of days ago? So, you didn’t lie when you told me you weren’t drunk? You didn’t lie when you told me you didn’t go to Grillby’s, even though you’d obviously been there the whole day? You didn’t lie when I asked you what ‘sex’ was, and you said you didn’t know? You didn’t lie when you told me I was great? Were they all truths, Sans?”

  
“N-no...”

  
“Then I have no reason to believe you. I can tell when you’re lying, Sans. I know you better than you think. I know how much damage you can take. I know how much you need to drink before you get drunk. I can tell when you’ve fallen asleep at your post. I know what will have the most impact on your mood. I know what words to say to make you sad. But most of all, I KNOW you can’t hurt me. Whatever I do to you, you won’t retaliate. You fear that you’d kill me if you did. You have so little faith in my fighting abilities. Need I remind you, Sans, that you only have one measly HP. Mine stands at 680. And, despite Karmic Retribution, with so little EXP, there isn’t much damage you can do.”

  
“Pap... d-don’t do this... I know... I know you’re a g-good fighter...” Papyrus returned a grim expression.

  
“Liar.” He hissed, giving his brother a final glare, before pulling back his free arm and punching him in the face. Then Sans was dropped, curling up on the floor.

  
“What was that for!” He cried, even as Papyrus stormed off up the stairs. He heard the door slam, but there was no answer to his question.

Sans cried himself to sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a second bit to this, but I haven’t finished it yet. Surprisingly, I wasn’t feeling depressed at all when I wrote it...
> 
> P. S. I’d be happy to hear your requests, but bear in mind there is no guarantee I’ll be able to write it.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tale Sans had fallen victim to the destructive enigma that is a yandere. Having escaped from madness, and not quite all there, he finds himself in an unfamiliarly familiar place, struggling to stave off the snowstorm cold. Red takes it upon himself to fix mistakes made, and place his brother on the road to redemption, while simultaneously juggling the other Sans’s mental problems, his own fears, and the looming threat of Fell going back to what once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short thing that was meant to be much longer, but I cut it into half to post two separate ones, because the second bit became smut. Then again, I might not even post the second bit. I suck(see what I did there) at writing sex. I suck at it so much. So...

It was still following him. Every time he looked back, it would dart behind a tree and refuse to move until he turned away again. He kept walking, getting past the last few traps, and still it followed him. Finally he managed to catch it in between trees. It stopped, looking up at him with huge eyelights, obviously terrified.  
“You.” He growled, motioning for it to sit. Surprisingly, it obeyed.  
“Stay right there. That’s an order. Understand?” It cocked it’s head, regarding him almost icily for a moment, then nodded, planting its hands on the ground to show its compliance. Red sighed and teleported straight home.

 

 

Fell, his brother, was busy cleaning the kitchen when he arrived, startling at his surprise appearance.  
“DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?”  
“We have a bit of an emergency. I need you to help me.” Fell narrowed his sockets suspiciously.  
“THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR JOKES, RED.”  
“I found another one. It’s... different, and not in a good way. Battered, and a surprising amount of scars. Knife marks, burn marks, and an impressive amount of cracks. We need to go help it. I don’t trust myself to teleport with it. Don’t know what its limitations are.”  
“SO, I’M A PACK HORSE NOW.”  
“If you want to call it that, then yes.”

 

 

Luckily he found exactly where he left it. And it was sleeping. Tremors shook though its body every few moments from the biting cold, yet it remained fast asleep. It had slumped forward, exposing the back of its skull, and the worryingly large hole in its head. Red instinctively facepalmed.  
“Extreme narcolepsy, check. Abuse, check. Giant hole in its head that should have killed it by all rights, check. Impressive SOUL shielding, check. 1 HP, most likely.”  
“YOU WEREN’T JOKING.”  
“Of course I wasn’t fucking joking, you idiot. Pick him up and lets get the fuck outta here. I’m getting cold.”  
“BOSSY MUCH.”  
“Shut up, FuckFell.” Red’s magic flared.  
“SHUTTING UP.”

 

 

“Is the heating on?”  
“TOO EXPENSIVE.”  
“Don’t give a fuck, Papyrus, turn the damn heating on. He needs it.”  
“OH, SO NOW YOUR’E ACKNOWLEDGING IT AS A ‘HE’? WHEN DID THAT FUCKING HAPPEN?”  
“When I found out that ‘he’ was actually male and not female. Genderswapped universes exist, idiot, it’s a possibility. I just can’t tell by his body. Too undernourished to get an accurate reading. Worse than Horrorswapfell.” Fell just peered down at the other Sans, who was still sleeping.  
“Why are you still standing here!? Turn the fucking heating on.”  
“ALRIGHT, I’M GOING, I’M GOING.”  
“Don’t get snarky with me, Kid. You remember what happened last time you were snarky with me.”  
“SORRY. FORCE OF HABIT.”  
“Well, get fucking rid of it. I’m not going back to that shit, I’d kill myself. Then you’d have Stretch and Sans on you.”  
“I KNOW, I KNOW, I’M SORRY. DIDN’T MEAN IT. I’LL GO TURN THE HEATING ON AND LEAVE YOU WITH YOUR PET.” Red sighed to himself, scooting closer to the other Sans. Neither of them were very good at healing magic. It would take a while to get this new Sans back up to full health. For now, he simply had to decide upon a name that wasn’t already taken.

 


	16. Bad Bled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t take Red long to realise, he done fucked up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for bad Bled...

The moment he whimpered, Sans put his hand over Red’s mouth.

“Shh... we don’t want to wake up Paps... he’ll be pissed if he finds out I’ve been doing this... especially without him.” Red trembled underneath his stronger, taller, older counterpart, contemplating screaming anyway.

He knew that would land him in even more trouble though, so he didn’t. The native skeleton let go again, stroking Red’s jaw absently as he stared at the wall, looking for any hints that his brother might be waking up.

“You’ve been good so far. Don’t disappoint me now, Pet.” Damn, How he hated the pet name. He was a Trashbag, not a pet. A whore perhaps, with a slight thing for his dangerous brother, but not a pet. Apparently, Sans thought different. This was dangerous. For once, he didn’t like the looming threat of being discovered by someone who could just as easily kill him without much thought. This Papyrus simply didn’t care, and Sans was all too happy to make Red miserable for his own sadistic glee.

Red had never found sadism in his self, so it was rather unusual watching ‘himself’ enjoy hurting ‘himself’. Sure, the masochism was still showing through, but sadism was definitely more prevalent in his alternate. Perhaps he should have minded when Sans pulled off his shorts, but he simply put Fell in the alternate him’s position, and it just felt like a normal day of getting raped by his baby brother. Except for the smaller weight and his own body type obviously sitting on him.

He managed not to scream when Sans hilted inside him, being not turned on at all, but still whimpered a lot louder than he intended.

“Shh!” He punctuated it with a sharp, awkwardly angled thrust, bringing tears to Red’s eyes with the force of it. Red whimpered again, pulling on his restraints in a futile attempt to cover his face, but of course, Sans was illegally good at tying knots, and the rope gave no leeway for him to move much.

“Damn...” Sans hissed happily, meeting eyelights with Red, showing plenty of lust, but no remorse or guilt for hurting the other.

“No wonder... he fucking... likes you... so much... fuck...” The native skeleton panted hotly, leaning over his counterpart to give Red a more gentle kiss than the Underffelian expected. Red whimpered into Sans’s mouth, leaning upwards slightly to help despite himself, hips bucking towards his rapist. With the image of his brother gone, Red seemed to be enjoying the ordeal far less than before, his whimpers becoming louder and more pained with every jolt.

Sans’s soul turned when he realised his brother was waking up, his attempt to quiet the smaller one obviously hadn’t been enough. But he was too far gone to really realise the danger the two of them were in. Papyrus knocked on the door sharply.

“SANS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He pushed against it lightly, finding that the door was indeed locked from the inside.

“SANS, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LOCKING DOORS IN MY HOUSE?” Sans, as a way of reply, grunted, tipping over the edge even as Papyrus slammed into the door, breaking the lock in the process. He came hard, panting and groaning all the while. Red fought a keen, as burning release invaded his insides, faintly itchy, but still rather nice despite the tiny, angry tears in his ecto making it hurt.

“SANS...” Papyrus growled, looking with disgust at the two. Red, completely by accident, initiated eye contact with the slightly less edgy version of his little brother. Apparently, Undertale Papyrus found something he didn’t like in Red’s look, and stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him. Red sobbed dryly, pulling on his restraints again.

Sans sighed, pulling out. He sat up, and cleaned himself, then rolled off his counterpart, almost instantly falling asleep. Underfell Sans rubbed his legs together in a vain attempt to get himself to come too, but he needed a lot more than that to get what he wanted. Even his brother had the small decency to help him over after Fell was done, but obviously Sans had neither the patience, nor the concern to help out.

So he had to simply lay there, uncomfortably incomplete, and hope to fall asleep soon, and forget that any of this ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my poor Red. What did the mean skeleton do?


	17. Hate Breeds Only Hate... And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has almost always harboured ill feelings towards his little brother. Sans wasn’t a nice person, and he hated his brother almost as much as his brother hated him. When Papyrus finally snaps from the strain, all Sans can do is sit there and take whatever his new master gives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary doesn’t really correspond to the story... mainly cause the original story is huge, and crap. This is more about Slim, Red, and Stretch having sexy times. It’s not as good as you might think... it’s really not...

Stretch starts to shuffle towards the corner.  
“No touchy.”  
“Oh, come on, loosen up a bit. He’s dying over there.” Slim rolls his eyelights, glancing over to his pet momentarily.  
“He’s being melodramatic. He’s not dying, he’s tempting you cause he has no patience, and you’re too easy to tempt.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are. Whenever Blueberry gives you one of those looks you rush to obey him like he was your owner or something.”  
“At least I’m not a dickhead brother.” Ash would have laughed if it wasn’t for the violent heat he couldn’t satisfy and chains attached to the collar around his neck pulling on it.  
“At least my brother isn’t such a gullible idiot. It works both ways, Stretch. Besides, he was the asshole brother first. It’s what he deserves.” Red came in through the door at that very moment, clearly exhausted.  
“Where’s my brother?”  
“With Blue, training. At least, they could be training.” Stretch made a noise.  
“Either they’re training, or fucking. I would go with the latter. Makes me without a partner.”  
“Go join ‘em, make it a threesome. Maybe you could be their sub. Or their Dom, depending on how dominating you feel around those two.”  
“You’d be surprised how easy my bro is to subdue. He’d make for a pretty good pet, I think.”  
“Pfft, I’m not turning him into Ash.”  
“He don’t have to be like Sans. He can leave his nasty attitude at the bedroom door, then get it back when he leaves, long as you ain’t in a scene. Sans can’t. Gotta behave himself at all times, truth, ain’t that right, Pet?” Ash pants heavily, his voice wavering.  
“Yes... M-master...”  
“Atta boy. See? Easy. We’re usin’ Truth or False training. Works well for him, won’t work as well on Fell. At least, I don’t thinks so.”  
“Nah, you’re right, Truth or False training wouldn’t work on my bro. You just gotta lay into him hard and fast, make sure he knows who’s in charge. If you wanna dominate him though you gotta keep it up even outside scenes, just to a lesser extent.”  
“Maybe you could even let Blue take the lead, and you an’ Fell could be his subs. I think we all know he’s got a Dominant streak, and a pretty powerful one at that. He’d be all too happy to whip the both of ya.”  
“I think I like that idea.”  
“Course you do...” Ash mutters under his breath, cringing when he realises he’s said it too loud.  
“You’ve got fifty on the counter.” Slim snaps sharply, pinning his tied up Pet with an angry look.  
“There’s another ten, making it sixty. You want to escalate this all the way to a hundred, Pup? Cause I can do that, quite happily. Keep your nasty little comments to yourself. If you want to go walkies too, keep being a shithead.” Sans shrinks back, tilting his head up in the way that Slim likes, exposing his delicate neck. Papyrus humphs, satisfied for now.  
“Wow, you really got him caught there.”  
“I’ll give him something to be sorry about.” He growls, settling on the sofa. He crosses his legs lazily, letting Red clamber up and and seat himself in the space. Sans twists around slightly so he can look Slim in the eyelights.  
“I love it when you do that, Babe.”  
“I know you do, Sugar. You can have some fun with him too.” Stretch sits himself awkwardly next to the two lovers, snorting when they kiss.  
“Ugh, get a room.”  
“We already did.” Red replies, reaching a demanding hand out to pull Stretch towards him by the front of Papyrus’s orange hoodie, and initiating a smouldering kiss. Stretch is startled enough that he doesn’t fight back when Red starts exploring the inside of his mouth, hungrily. When Sans finally lets him go he is quite startled, rocking back and forth slightly.  
“Alternatively, you could ditch our workaholic brother’s and join us instead.”  
“I... I don’t want to interrupt or anything...”  
“So you don’t want to have some fun with us and Sansy?” Slim winks suggestively to his partner’s question, beaconing Stretch forward. Still slightly confused, the smoker complies, bringing himself so his side is flush with Slim’s. Then Slim kisses him too.  
“You’re not interrupting anything, Honey. We’ve got an open relationship ‘member. We fuck whoever we like. We just always come back to each other in the end. That’s how it works. So you can join us just fine.”  
“Yeah, But... what about Blue? He’s not...” Slim shrugs.  
“What about Blue? He’s not a child anymore, Stretch, he can take care of himself. Him an’ Fell’ll start dating soon anyway, I’m sure of it. You can join us just fine.” Stretch isn’t so sure.  
“I don’t want to ruin anything between you...” Slim’s eyelights flicker brightly, giving his counterpart a dominating look. Red lowers his head submissively.  
“Then I’m ordering you to join us tonight. If you don’t like, you don’t have to continue. One night, then it can be all over, no strings attached. You don’t have to stay for Sans’s punishment. Course, you can if you want to, as long as you don’t mind a bit of bloodshed and screaming.”  
“Okay...”  
“There’s no ‘okay’ about it, Honey. The answer is yes. You don’t have a choice.”  
“You really are a Dom, ain’tcha...”  
“Now a more important question. You need taming, or can you tame yourself?” Stretch wants to tilt his head down, but finds that he is caught in Slim’s gaze.  
“What does that even mean?”  
“What Master means is, do you want him to beat it into you first, or are you fine as you are? Masochist rating from 1 to 10, 1 being ‘knife’s alright’ and 10 being ‘recreational slaughter’?” Red blinks at him expectantly.  
“Probably about... a 7. I think I’d prefer the former one.”  
“Beating it is then. Wow, I’m gonna have fun tonight. Three subs in one session. New record.”  
“So, how does this work?”  
“Yours is for pleasure, his is for pain. Safe words don’t apply to Ash. He doesn’t have a choice. As per usual, if you want to back out at any time during the scene, just say it. You can go back into it the moment you’re happy, or you can leave entirely. I don’t care why you say it, or if you really are having trouble or not, just say it at any point, and we’ll stop. I promise you that.”  
“Okay.”  
“And Sans if you comment about it, I’m adding another thirty onto the counter, Truth, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Good.”  
“Bit steep there.”  
“It’s always the same. Most things, I add a ten. I always chose something that’ll make it thirty extra instead. Sometimes it’s something hard, that I know he’ll fail miserably quite a few times, and others it’s something easy, like this particular one. Seventy is nothing, Honey. I’ve gone over three hundred before. Almost killed him. Even made him thank me for it afterwords. That must have stung.”  
“You’re really cruel, you know that?”  
“Yes, Honey, yes I do. My abuse at the hands of him lasted years, through hundreds of resets and not a sliver of guilt in sight. He’s been like this for six months. This is nothing. The term ‘recreational slaughter’ didn’t come from Red. That was his idea. It currently, and will forever stand at three times in total, not counting all the times he’s killed me normally. I have a totally valid reason to hurt him. Ruined my life, just like dad did. Now I’m ruining his in return. It’s not uncalled for cruelty. It’s Karmic cruelty. I’m not like that with other people. I find your breaking point and I never overstep the line.” Red rests his head against Slim’s chest, letting the taller pet his skull.  
“It’s true. Never overstepped mine. So he won’t overstep yours. Not when he knows where it is.”  
“That’s right, Sugar. Just make sure you tell me if I’ve reached it, in scene or out.” Stretch joins in, resting his head against his new Dom’s shoulder, a hand reaching underneath Red’s jacket and shirt to fondle the others small spine. The Sans whines slightly from the combined feelings of having his skull petted and his spine stroked.  
“That feels good, keep doin’ that, please...” The two tall skeletons oblige him carefully and calmly. Slim switches hands so his right is stroking Red, and wanders the left hand spider-like across Stretch’s shoulders, bringing it around so he can stroke his other Sub’s jawline with care and skill. Stretch’s head pushes into the touch slightly in response.  
Ash, in his corner, moans greedily, drinking in the scene. He tries to break the shackles keeping his hand locked behind his back, but of course he can’t, simply having to put up with letting his fluids fall to the floor, making the small puddle even bigger. Slim catches his looks, raising a brow bone at the collection.  
“You’ll be cleaning that up later.”  
“Please... want it... Master... please...”  
“Patience... Pet. You’ll have your turn. When the time comes. I need to help these two first. Then I might consider... if you behave yourself, and don’t moan like a little whore while watching us.” Ash shuts his open mouth with a click, trying to subtly lick the drool from around it. A small, pathetic, and very impatient keen leaves him as he struggles to obey.  
“Atta boys.” The Dominant male presses a kiss to Red’s skull first, then to Stretch’s. Red paws at Slim’s legs almost desperately.  
“No, Stretch is having mine, and you can have his instead. Safe word is always ‘raspberries’ if you need it. Now go on, it’s time for you to move. Guests come first, remember.” With a reluctant sigh, Sans complies, climbing out of his partners lap to sit beside him. Slim lets his legs down, and prompts Stretch to move. Gladly, Papyrus positions himself in front of Slim, kneeling on the floor. Swapfell uses his tibiae and fibulae to pull Underswap flush against the sofa, also keeping him in place. Stretch places his hands on the edge, and leans forward slightly, his hazy honey gaze gazing into bright rust, with glowing crimson watching them both.  
“Look at you. Both so desperate, so needy. Just like my horny little brother over there. Could’ve sworn you were in heat too.” He brings his hand over to start exploring the top of Stretch’s skull, before gradually moving down the middle, breaking off to one side just before the others nasal aperture. It travels back down to his chin and then up the jawline.  
“Open.” Slim commands softly, tucking two of his fingers into Stretch’s now open mouth. The Underswap counterpart suckles on them quietly. Stretch’s conjured tongue splits into three snake-like tendrils, each one curling around Slim’s fingers in random patterns. Red looks over hungrily at his Underswap brother and whines. He wants a turn at worship too.  
“Strip, waist down only.” Slim’s command for him is harsher. He’s used to the others dominating streak, so it doesn’t come as much surprise. He almost falls off the sofa obeying. His shorts are discarded, probably for someone else to pick them up later, leaving him rather exposed. He wants to touch himself, but another command comes clear.  
“No hands, Sugar. You’ll wait until I’m finished with Stretch, then you can service him, then you can touch yourself. And don’t you dare come until I say so.” Red whines again, settling to wait on his hands and knees. Stretch whimpers around the fingers thrusting in and out of his mouth, eager for excitement.  
“Alright, hold on, Honey. Let me have my fingers back.” Reluctantly Stretch withdraws slightly. Slim wipes his wet fingers dry in Papyrus’s hoodie, then begins to unbuckle his jeans.  
He strokes himself a few times to full and shuffles forward slightly so Stretch can reach. Papyrus greedily envelopes the others entire dick in his mouth, using his separate tongue-tendrils to bring Slim to an orgasm. The slightly larger, and surprisingly stronger male holds his skull in place, as if he’d move away. Almost unconsciously, one of Stretch’s hands drifts downwards. Slim’s sharp sight doesn’t miss it, and he reaches down to pull Papyrus’s hand back up, giving him a tap above his nasal aperture.  
“Naughty.” He snaps, grabbing the other hand too.  
“I didn’t say you c-could touch yourself.” The hitch in his voice doesn’t make him sound any less dominant. Red claws the sofa to stop his hands also wandering.  
“C’mon, Honey, you can do b-better than that. I’m almost there.” Fearing Slim’s loss of interest, the tendrils grow more sure, stroking harder and faster.  
“That’s it... make sure you don’t miss a drop... swallow it all... wouldn’t want to have to punish you already.” A moment later Slim comes with a groan.  
“Good boy...” he praises, stroking the back of Stretch’s skull as his counterpart struggles to swallow the entirety of the massive load. He manages it, barely, and pulls off, resting his head on the sofa between Slim’s legs  
“This your first time, Honey?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Yes.” Stretch sighs, shifting slightly.  
“No... Edge was my first... first time on the Sub side at least. Blue was my first.”  
“You’re embarrassed about it?”  
“A little... wanted it to be someone else...”  
“He was good to you though, right?”  
“Mostly.”  
“Mostly? Do I have to hurt him?”  
“You’re overprotective... he just needs to watch the claws. Think sometimes he forgets not everyone he fucks is like Red... different strokes for different folks an’ all. I like the way Blue’s fingers dig into my scapulae when I fuck him... but I don’t like the claws... too sharp... too likely to break things...”  
“I’ll help you get used to them. Mine are sharper than Fell’s. I can make holes without cracking the bone. Perfect for Ash... not so perfect for everyone else. I think Red’s hungry. You hungry, Sugar?” Red whined needfully, his blunt claws clawing at the sofa.  
“Starving...”

 

Fell clamps a clawed hand over his partner’s mouth before Berry can shout.  
“Shh, Love. Pay attention. They’ve had a tiring day.” He whispers, letting go to place them on Blue’s shoulders.  
“What do you mean... oh...” Slim has one socket open and stares at them intently, as if daring them to wake up Red and Stretch. He mimes quiet and settles his hand on Stretch’s skull, stroking downwards, winking suggestively.  
“Looks like your brother has been claimed, Blue.”  
“That’s alright, Fell. Just gives us more time together.” Papyrus takes that as their cue to leave.  
“Come on, we can go back to my place and finish this.” He winks back to the older Swapfell bro, and steers Blue out. Simultaneously, Slim’s two Subs sigh. Slim smiles and slowly drifts back to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laaame... Slim just hates his brother so fucking much, it kinda hurts me on the inside...


	18. The Last Time It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all four of their brothers gone for the time being, it’s up to Papyrus to try and help Ash to not get fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be in three parts, just because it’s so freaking long. Part three has smut...

All four of them simultaneously sat up, as if startled, their eyelights glowing their various shades. Blueberry and Fell were too busy arguing about dinner that they didn’t even realise, but Papyrus definitely had. A familiar weight settled on his soul as his brother looked to him, wearing the same expression he’d seen before. Something had obviously happened for not a moment later, the four teleported. The amount of Void magic collected there was so great, that the rift they had created to use their power hadn’t fully closed yet, leaving a small black tear in the fabric of reality.  
It was then that the two arguing skeletons noticed Papyrus’s withdrawal from their conversation, and the sudden change in proximity reading from the four restless souls that had previously been in the house. Fell furrowed his brow bones suspiciously.  
“Somethings happened.” Papyrus spoke quietly, startling his two companions with the sudden drop in volume.  
“WHAT?”  
“Something bad, s-something... it’s got them spooked. All four of them. All at the same time.”  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”  
“Something has gone wrong. What were you doing five minutes ago?” Fell almost shouted, but Blueberry got there first.  
“HAVING AN ARGUMENT ABOUT DINNER! WHAT ELSE?”  
“No, before that. We were outside, training. Our brothers had gone to Grillby’s. But, according to our memories, we’ve been arguing for the past fifteen minutes while they were sleeping in the living room. That doesn’t make sense...”  
“STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES, PAPYRUS!” It was at that moment Ash burst through the door, almost breaking it off the hinges, and bellowed moodily.  
“WHERE IS THAT STINKING MUTT OF MINE!?”  
“BUSY.” Papyrus snapped back.  
“HE’S NOT YOUR PET, SO STOP TREATING HIM LIKE ONE, YOU UNGRATEFUL PRAT!” Blueberry’s dark counterpart recoiled visibly, cowed by the outburst.  
“He has more important things to do at the moment than obey you, so have a little damn compassion for once in your life. They all have something more important to do. They’re staying over tonight. I demand it. They’ll have no energy for much activity, so don’t blame Slim if he wakes up late.” Ash’s mouth opened and closed rapidly as he struggled to say something.  
“HOW DARE YOU!! HE’S MY BROTHER, I’LL DO WHATEVER I FUCKING-“  
“Quiet.” Fell spoke dangerously. Ash wisely shut up, though seething.  
“Rus, What’s going on?” Papyrus didn’t turn away from the seething skeleton.  
“Something just happened. Something we don’t understand, but they do. They remember something, and it’s important. At least important enough for them to disappear without telling us first. He gave me that expression again. Oddly sympathetic, but worried and scared at the same time, like the look he gives me after waking from a night terror. Sans told me about his ability once, how it uses the power of the Void, the spaces in between our worlds, to open a portal type thing so he can walk through it and through to the other side. He also told me that the portal entrance always closes the instant he walks through it. But it hasn’t.

The portal was still there when they left all at once. Not enough to go through, but big enough that it would be a problem. It’s gone now but... it was there a few moments ago. Something startled them. Their terror bled through the rift and kept it open, just slightly. There’s something really wrong that we don’t remember. We need to tread lightly from now on. Startling them could get one of us dusted if we’re not careful. We can’t even attempt to separate them. They might perceive it as a threat. Keep note of that, Ash, or you might find your brother turning on you and your shit attitude.” Then he stomped by them, pushing past Ash to get out through the front door.  
“I’M GOING TO FIND THEM AND DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!”  
“PAPYRUS TOLD US TO LEAVE THEM BE.” Fell tried, smirking.  
“WHO CARES WHAT THAT SORRY ESCUSE FOR A GUARDSMAN HAS TO SAY!? HE’S JUST BEING HIS USUAL PATHETIC SELF!” Then Ash stormed out too, slamming the door in his wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is equally boing. Haven’t finished the third yet.


	19. The Last Time It Happened We Came Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses have a talk about their current problem. Papyrus’s warnings haven’t seemed to get through Ash’s thick skull. This will be the last time his little brother pisses Slim off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I use ‘the Papyrus’ and ‘the Sans’ is in reference to their personality, not to their stature and name. Swapfell Sans is a Papyrus personality, same with Blueberry. Stretch and Slim are both Sanses because of this.

A bone shot up from the floor, inches away from Ash’s foot. Three snarling Gaster Blaster materialised in a semi circle in front of the Papyrus personality, Stretch’s blunt headed orange one, Red’s half shattered, sharp toothed one, and Sans’s black eyed, sleek one.  
“HOW DARE YOU ATTACK-“  
“You are not welcome here.” Snarled Slim, Red’s hand shooting out to grab his lithe fingered one.  
“Get out.” Hissed Sans, his partner settling similar, if less sharp, ones on his scapulae reassuringly. The blasters opened their impressive maws, light shining fiercely from deep within their structures, and buzzed angrily, preparing their attack. Ash almost stumbled backwards, then hastily fled, shutting the door behind him, amid the sighs from the Sanses.  
“So what’s our next course of action, Sans?”  
“We need to find out who did this. So far, I’ve noted three contenders.” Red took over for him, having read the other Sans’s notes on the subject.  
“It could be the kid, Frisk, coming back, Flowey, whom Sans has run into multiple times, and the ever present Gaster. If this reset is anything like the last, we’re in for some real trouble.”  
“Of course, if it is like the last, then my dad should be there. If he hasn’t been corrupted, or gone mad from being alone so long, he might be able to persuade the others not to fuck us up.” Stretch’s input certainly helped to calm them down. Slim still fidgeted almost restlessly, and Red’s hand in his didn’t do much to help.  
“We might not be as fucked as we first thought.”  
“If, of course, it is actually Gaster and not either of the other two. Mine isn’t as fucked up as our world would lead you to believe. In fact, he was probably the lesser of two evils in my older childhood. If anything, Swap’s attitude should keep Edge from doing anything drastic. Now it all hangs on Gaster and Claws.”  
“Nyeh, that’s easy. As long as G is Dominant, Claws will follow him. Might wanna note that down for future reference, Sans. Some helpful knowledge.”  
“Already done. G will be Dominant. He always likes to have full control over anything. He’ll probably get pretty wound up by Swap’s cheerful attitude, and kind gestures, plus Swap’s refusal to kill things. If all goes well, Underswap Gaster might change G’s attitude, and inspire him to not fuck us up.” Stretch sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together.  
“Now the other two options. If Flowey and Temmie have got together, we may be royally fucked.”  
“Not necessarily. Flows isn’t the killer sort, Flowey has grown to accept the world as it is, Temmie isn’t as bad as they first seem, and Cooleg is a softie.”  
“No, you’re right, they would be the least of our problems. We should worry more about Frisk and Chara.” Slim was the one to talk about it.  
“Chaz is a complete pacifist, and hasn’t killed anyone in all their resets. Chara is exactly the same. Frisk may be a problem, but only if they go genocidal, and Kid generally doesn’t enjoy fighting or even hurting others. There is a small chance the spirit could take Frisk, but it’s very unlikely, the same with the others. Out of the lot of them, Claws is the only actually dangerous one.”  
“So them joining up shouldn’t be much of a problem. But there’s always a chance whoever did it could reset again if they don’t like the odds, and that might start to crush, or even glitch, some of our universes. Mostly, we need to find out if other universes are having the same problem, and if the Creator and the Destroyer have started fighting again. There is always a small chance of Nightmare getting bored, and destroying things with that little crew of his, but again, it’s only a small chance, and even they can’t beat all of us, if Horror, Hell, and World are feeling cooperative. With more resets, Help’s glitch could spread to other universes and eventually corrupt them, but it’s a very small percentage, almost negligible.”  
“So, we aren’t as fucked as we first thought. We still have to think up some preventative measures for some of the more likely bad possibilities.”

Gaster smirked at the screen. The inky blackness around him greyed for a brief moment, before returning to its original steadfast state. He dragged a single long digit down it, miming stroking Sans down his fragile spine. He didn’t miss the almost imperceivable shiver that went through the short skeleton. So his power was slowly coming back.  
“Claws is a great name for him, Sans. Well done you for figuring it out. You’re a clever lot, aren’t you. But what to call your little group... hm... HellLust... a fitting name. Keep being clever, my son. I will see you before long, don’t you worry. You and your... crew.”

Papyrus knocked softly on the door, so as to not startled them too much.  
“Sans? Can you come out and talk to me a moment?” There was shuffling, and the small sound of someone getting up, Then Sans opened the door, looking up at his brother almost blearily.  
“What’s up, Paps?”  
“Do you need anything?” Sans contemplated that for a moment, before coming up to a conclusion.  
“A crate of alcohol, maybe? An’ some cigarettes... maybe a little weed... an apology note from that dickhead Ash for interrupting us... or better yet, Ash’s severed head on a plate... Fell for the night... another apology note from Ash... Fell wearin’ a collar, preferably the same colour as Red’s magic so he knows just who’s Boss... or Ash in the same situation? Any of those.” Papyrus smiled, patting his brother on the head rather patronisingly. The smaller skeleton didn’t seem to mind.  
“I’ll get Ash to deliver you the first three. It would do him good to serve someone else for a change. Maybe he can be your little servant tomorrow when you’re feeling less... murderous. How about that?”  
“Sounds great, Paps.”  
“Okay, you enjoy yourselves. Try and stay in the house, yes?”  
“Okay.” Then Sans drifted back inside to a chorus of the same question, in various shades of politeness. Papyrus shook his head, leaving them to their chatting.

Ash knocked on the door, heeding Papyrus’s warning as best he could under the weight. Sans came and opened the door, leaving it wide open. Three pairs of eyelights glared at him from within, and Slim’s chest rumbled in a heavy growl.  
“YOUR ORDER.” Sans gave him a lazily lustful gaze, making his spine tingle uncomfortably, and used his superior magic skills to drift the crate and the objects on top. Ash almost slammed a folded piece of paper on it before it could disappear. Then the door was shut on his face rudely, without a thanks in return. He sighed rather dejectedly, and made his way downstairs, but not before hearing his brother growl in disgust.  
“Pah, if he thinks this little excuse for an apology will get him out of being our fucktoy tomorrow, he’s got another thing coming.” The four of them laughed raucously, loud enough to be heard faintly from the kitchen. Papyrus glared lecherously at him when he entered.  
“WE REALLY NEED TO GET YOU SOMETHING... PRETTIER TO WEAR, AND A COLLAR TOO.”  
“YOU ARE NOT-“  
“FELL WOULD BE HAPPY ENOUGH TO HOLD YOU DOWN WHILE I PUT IT ON YOU. YOU’RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS, SERVANT GIRL. AS OF TODAY, THE SANSES COME FIRST IN YOUR BOOK. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SPARE ANY EFFORT IN PLEASING THEM, MARK MY WORDS.” Blueberry seemed pretty passive about the whole thing, but Fell seemed to be enjoying almost as much as Papyrus was.  
“ONLY THE STRONG CAN CHANGE, ASH. THAT MAKES YOU not one of us.” His voice completely changed in pitch and volume at the last bit, almost as if quoting something. Blue grinned at him in that sweetly evil way that he was so renowned for. Despite appearances, he was not the innocent and naive little brother everyone in the Underswap Underground saw him as. His brother knew better, having been the one to beat the Yandere out of the Blueberry, with probably more force than necessary. Again, despite what others might have been lead to believe, Stretch was not a light handed sort of guy, instead opting for the more perverse and pride-crushing methods of dealing with his brother and others like Blue. That included prideful, destructive, and abusive Ash Serif.

  
The four of them together made for an illegally powerful team of lusty Alpha Males. Sans was the cleverest of the group, having years of working as a scientist on his side, works into DT, the traits of the human soul, special drugs, and the ever powerful Void magic and teleportation that was his craft. Red’s easy and often pathetic looking attitude was completely lost when in the face of something he could touch, and abuse, and fuck to his souls content, instead morphing into a terrifying mixture of perverse superiority, and sexual skills that could bring even the most stubborn of victims to a climax within a few heated moments. He had the snake like speed that the others lacked, making up for his HP disadvantage with speedy dodges, backstabbing moves, and an attack stat higher than the other three’s combined. This, backed up by a powerful KR effect, made him much a glass cannon, as he quickly exerted himself if having to go on too long. This weakness, however, certainly didn’t apply when he was physically or sexually torturing someone, something at which he was also adept.

  
Slim quickly became the physically and magically strongest of them, thanks to a combination of abuse, abandonment, and his need to make his little brother pay for everything the short skeleton had ever done to him or anyone else. Though his usual attitude towards pain hinted otherwise, he was in fact far more sadistic than he was masochistic, and having learned the most painful and disturbing things thanks to his small, self-proclaimed Master. He was adept at finding someone’s weak spots and ruthlessly exploiting them for his own personal gains. He knew how to get under the skin of everyone and anyone he encounters, foolish enough to attempt and dominate him, and just what made others mad, scared, or idiotic.

  
The last member of their psychotic team, Stretch, was almost as strong as Slim, though far more skilled in magical combat than his feral counterpart. He knew how to hide his feelings expertly, not giving others even a hint of his true, and usually hateful, intentions. He had the incredible ability to almost ignore his more animalistic urges, and had little weaknesses to speak of in his craft, creating toys he could use on others. He could easily figure out where someone’s breaking point was, in just a few minutes, and overstep its boundaries so far, that many of his victims simply broke, in body and in mind, under the strain. His anger, though not easily stirred from its deep slumber, was almost legendary in the darker universes, having helped in the demise of some of those universes peoples who were considered the strongest in their land. Many a person had simply broken down in behold of his destructive fury.

  
These four, having combined LV, ATK, DEF, and KR stats of 80, 300, 203, and 8 respectively, easily wiped out anyone without stats of 12, 40 and 80 in their respective columns, and made many of the multiverse strongest madmen, or in this case, madskeletons, cower, and scream loud enough to be heard THROUGH the very fabric of reality itself. Papyrus had learnt their traits very well, having made note of them, but Ash, much to his misfortune, hadn’t a clue. The Undertale monster decided he’d leave it until after the four had their way with his annoying little alternate to tell Ash of their various skills, some of which he would learn of simply by being in that little room with them.

 

“Hold on a sec, and I’ll go ask.”

 

“Hey, Paps?” Papyrus turned to his brother, noting the almost terrifying look Sans was giving him.  
“Yes, Brother?”  
“You think you could get some, uh, things, from Red’s office to be delivered tomorrow?” Sans’s smile drifted upwards slightly.  
“Things, Sans? What sort of things? When do you want them by?”  
“Before we wake up tomorrow, preferably around six in the morning.”  
“Why don’t you write me a list so I don’t forget anything?”  
“Sounds good to me, Bro.”  
“Might I also request something of you and he other Sanses?”  
“Sure thing, Pap.”  
“When you do what you want with Ash tomorrow evening, can you make sure you don’t kill him, and don’t incapacitate him so much that he can’t do any work Tuesday. I want to see him walk around in the outfit I’ve picked out for him.”  
“I’ll try my best, Bro. But no promises.”  
“As long as you try, that’s all that matters. Have a good night, Sans.”  
“We will.”

 

“Sans? NGAAAAAAH,! Where have you been?!”  
“We’re busy having some... fun.”  
“Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” Sans grinned in a way that Undyne decidedly didn’t like.  
“I’m just here to collect some things from my lab. Guess I teleported wrong. I was meant to end up in the Hotlands. Guess I’ll just have to walk.”  
“You haven’t answered my question!”  
“We, meaning, me an’ the gang, Paps, Fell and Blue. Ash, not so much.”  
“What are you talking about? Who are these people?”  
“Alternate me an’ Paps. The Swapfell Bros, the Fell Bros, the Swap Bros and us. There’s been an overworld reset. We’ve been busy figuring things out, so we thought we‘d have a break and some impromptu fun. Ash is just hilarious to mess with. Should bring the bastard down a peg. Except we’re gonna break his body, his will, and his mind in one. Killing three birds with one stone. We’ll see who’ll be calling who ‘mutt’ tomorrow. Now, I really have to be going.”  
“NGAAAAAHHHH! YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!” But Sans had already disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not separate these out very well, did I...


	20. Snark gets You Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is annoyed that Fell continues to be a shithead. He decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands and teaches his little brother a lesson he learned long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma put a warning right here...  
> WARNING: IGNORING A SAFE WORD!”  
> That’s it, that’s the warning. If it really bugs you, just don’t read. It kinda got shit near the end, but my brain is never consistent with anything.

“SANS!” Red breathed hotly on Fell’s still wet tailbone, sending a pleasured shiver up the taller skeletons spine. Fell attempted to pull out of Sans’s surprisingly strong grip, but the elder simply pulled him backwards again, tentacles tightening around his wrists and ankles. His hands clawed at the air desperately.  
“S-SANS, W-WAIT!” Sans’s cherry tongue slowly trailed its way up Papyrus’s sacrum, then up his spine in a way that made the other skeleton moan.  
“You sound like such a slut, Paps.” Sans sneered, continuing his exploration.  
“N-NO, STOP, S-SANS!” Papyrus didn’t say the safe word, so his brother didn’t stop.  
“Oh yeah, keep making those cute little noises.”  
“P-PLEASE! STOP T-TEASING!” He tried thrusting forward to make contact with ANYTHING, but a fifth tentacle snaked its way around his waist, replacing Sans’s hands with something equally strong. Red used this as an opportunity to trail his own little claws across Papyrus’s ribs, leaving fiery paths where they’d touched. Sans, now resting almost on top of Fell’s back, humped him languidly, his teasing constant. The tentacles around the younger skeletons wrists set his hands to the laminate floor of the kitchen, letting him claw at the smooth surface in increasing desperation and need. He just wanted Sans to fuck him senseless, was that really so hard to ask? Maybe it was time for him to truly swallow his self-destroying pride, and actually ask his big brother for it.  
“S-sans... please...” Sans stopped for a moment, noting the change in tone and decibels that proceeded Papyrus’s total breakdown, then kept going.  
“S-sans, I’m begging you, please, j-just fuck me already!” Red ignored the younger’s plea much to Fell’s frustration.  
“Do you even understand the meaning of a punishment? I’m not even gonna touch you, Paps, so just fucking deal with it already. You know I’ll bring you to an orgasm anyway, even if it takes half an hour or more. We have all day, after all.”  
“S-Sans...” he whimpered, finally clamping his mouth shut. Mostly.  
“Atta boy. Kneel there and take it like a good little brother.” A very small tendril separated from the one around his waist, trailing teasingly down the same path Sans had travelled up. Then, in a bold move, it pushed through one of his bottom-most sacrum holes. Papyrus jerked, keening half in pain and half in pleasure, and canting his hips backwards harshly, crimson tongue lolling out of his sharp-toothed maw like a dog beast. Sans grinned, a rumbling chuckle transferring tremors from his frame to Fell’s.  
“Perfect~ so perfect the little noises you make, little bro.” The second hole was invaded not long after the first, the first being used as a channel for the tendril to slither through. Fell almost bit his tongue as an orgasm was forced from him, staining the floor with his dark crimson release. He would have collapsed if it wasn’t for the tentacles holding his body up. And Sans kept going. He’d reached Fell’s cervicals and was pushing his tongue in between the very small, sensitive gaps, Papyrus’s gasping cries making his actions harsher, almost unconsciously. Sans returned his hands downwards, back to the flat of his taller brother’s pelvis, digging his claws into the bone harshly.  
“Wreck me...” Fell panted, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be the steadfast ‘Boss’, instead of the needy slut he was being.  
“I will and you fucking know it... let’s see just how many we can get out of you just playing with that sensitive little sacrum of yours.” ‘We’ certainly made Papyrus a little concerned, until he remembered that Sans always treated his tentacles as separate entities, rather than simply an extension of his magic. Red, much to his dismay, pulled away a bit, resting squarely at the point where his sacrum met his spine, tucking legs underneath his body, adding to the weight on Papyrus’s lower back. His arms shook in an effort to hold both body weights up.  
“I didn’t... k-know you were so f-fucking heavy.”  
“That’s because you’ve never picked me up like he has.” Fell winced at the frosty tone, then jerked forwards again when the tendril threaded rough the second hole on the left side of his sacrum.  
The whole reason he was in this vulnerable position in the first place was because of a stupid alternate Sans getting Red his confidence back. It shocked him to learn that Sans could have easily killed him if the short skeleton put his mind to it. That meant he wasn’t allowed to call his brother weak ever again just in case Red did snap and blast him to pieces with those cursed blasters of his. The tables had turned thanks to the slobbish Blue, Fell living in fear of Sans rather than Red living in fear of him. Which probably hurt his pride more than anything anyone had ever said to him.  
Despite what Red had said, he decided he couldn’t leave all the fun to his magic, and trailed his sharpest claw down almost the entire length of spine beneath him, adding to the strain on Papyrus trying to keep his face from smashing into the floor.  
“You know, Ash used to sit on Slim all the time. I remember watching the pup struggle to hold both his and his brother’s considerable weight. You’re quite lucky I’m a full stone lighter than him, and you have a tentacle wrapped around your waist to keep you up. What do you think would happen if, oh, I don’t know, they decided holding you up is too much effort.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare!” Sans smirked, letting the support do what it wished. Slowly the thing uncurled in its usual graceful way, threatening to pull away completely. Papyrus whimpered pitifully, both from the loss of contact and the looming threat of having no real support.  
“W-wait, I’m sorry, I was r-rude, please don’t do that, I’m gonna fall!” Then it curled back up again, holding tighter.  
“Yes, yes, Five, it’s so hard ain’t it, holding him up. But he did ask nicely.” How Sans talked to his own magic was still a mystery to Fell. The tendril in his sacrum tightened slightly, and shot through the second right hole, bringing with it Papyrus’s second orgasm of the day. It didn’t give him much chance to react, save for the cry, before it laced through the third holes, left to right. He was so close to the edge again, that he surprised even himself with how little time it took to regain the ability. Sans dug claws into his ribs, and pushed him to a third and slightly painful release.  
“S-Sans.... too much... too much.”  
“You’re still capable of speaking, so no, it’s not too much.” The last holes remained untouched for no more than a few moments. The tendril, unlike with the others, went slowly this time.  
“M-mustard, Oh shit, fucking mustard!” Red duly ignored him, letting the magic do its work. Despite going slowly, it didn’t take long to thread through, then attacked the other side impatiently. Sans leaned down, situating his mouth near Papyrus’s ear hole and hissed.  
“Scream for me.” The tendril tightened until his sacrum creaked, the last orgasm shooting pain through his body like someone had stabbed his soul.  
“SANS!” Sans unbuckled his jeans impatiently, and with just two strokes came to an orgasm himself, spilling his load on Papyrus’s back. He quickly dissipated it, redoing his jeans, and sat back on Papyrus again to admire his marking.  
“Y-you ignored m-me...” he whimpered quietly, rocking slightly.  
“So what if I did? It’s the least you deserve. That’ll fucking teach you to be snarky at me, little brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking God, why are my endings so fucking shit!? I swear my brain does it on fucking purpose just to wind me up. Fuck you, brain.
> 
> P.S. If anyone noticed the reference to another chapter, I applaud you.
> 
> P. P. S. My brain generally prefers to work backwards, which is why this chapter comes(heh) after its sequel, not before, as it should be.
> 
> P. P. P. S. If anyone knows what P. S. is an acronym for, please tell me.
> 
> P. P. P. P. S. Red names his tentacles by the order he conjured them, as was probably quite obvious given that the one wrapped around Paps waist was specified as ‘fifth’, and Sans later calls it ‘Five’.
> 
> P. P. P. P. P. S. Thank to ThatRandoInTheCorner for telling me what P. S stands for, I have now(possibly) corrected it XD


	21. My Shining Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doubts Sans’s promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff with a little angst... Bled is one of my favourite pairings. Number four on my All Time Favourite Undertale Pairings... god, I love these two.

Red crouched into himself more, hearing the front door open and close.

He felt a cold tingle up his scarred spine, and it was almost painful with the force of his terror.

He tried to be quiet, hoping the monster he had come to love wouldn’t hear him, but an ugly sob made its way out of his mouth regardless.

He could tell already that Sans knew the bad thing he had done.

News, especially over something so serious, spread fast in the Underground.

Everyone would know.

He was already terrified of being cast out by his new family, going back to his dangerous brother, and their dangerous universe.

He was afraid of getting dusted.

He was afraid of a lot of things.

 

  
It wasn’t hard to hear the ominous creek of the second step as Sans ascended, sending himself into another self-deprecating spiral.

His elder alternate was going to be so mad.

Even patient Sans lost his temper occasionally.

He didn’t see why that anger couldn’t be directed at him too.

Sans said he would never cast him out, but Fell had made it impossible to believe that someone couldn’t forget a promise, even one that important.

 

  
The bedroom door opening made him yelp and whimper at the same time, another strangled sob leaving him as he turned his head, attempting to fit into the corner.

He expected Sans to lash out, call names, make insults and threats, but the other monster simply sat down next him, pulling him slowly and gently into his lap.

Red wanted to pull away, to escape, but found his body locked in place, unable to go against Sans’s wishes.

As his training made it.

  
“I-I-I’m s-sorr-rry...” he blubbered, clutching the front of Sans’s shirt in his blunt claws.

  
“I know... it’s okay...” the other skeleton’s voice was as calm as usual, it’s baritone rumbling and kind.

  
“D-don’t s-send me away... p-please...”

  
“I’m not going to. You’re staying right here, with me, where I can keep you safe. It’s okay, Red... Shh... it’s okay...”

  
“I... d-did a b-bad thing...”

  
“I don’t care... I don’t care at all. Tell me what happened... tell me why it happened.”

  
“T-they... startled me... s-snuck up o-on me and... grabbed... I-I...” Sans understood Red better than anyone. He stroked the top of his partner’s skull languidly.

  
“You were as scared then as you are now. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you, baby. I’m mad at the idiot you dusted for being a prick. Mad at a lot of things... but never at you. Never ever.”  
“I love you.” Was the only thing Red could find to say, his fear ebbing slowly away in the hold of the monster he loved.

  
“I love you too, Red. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’ll stay with you, no matter what. Just tell me what you need. Tell me what you need to make you feel safer. You still feel threatened, and you shouldn’t be, because nobody is out to dust you. You’re not in Underfell. You know that... I’ll protect you.”

  
“I’m missing it.” Came the reply, Red’s hand going up to rub his neck. Sans understood. Wearing a collar for so long had that affect, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Red wanted another one.

  
“Why are you missing it? Isn’t it better to not have it as a reminder?”

  
“It... was a reminder t-that h-he owned me... in the b-beginning... I liked knowing I h-had someone to... l-look after me... then it w-went away c-cause he... didn’t c-care anymore... now I’m just... m-missing the f-feeling of h-having someone to look a-after me... I k-keep thinking, when you’re not there that... you’re gonna l-leave me... I k-know you’re... not, but I keep t-thinking you will b-because... I’m w-worthless a-and, and, useless... and I c-can’t do a-anything r-right...” Sans kissed his forehead softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

  
“Whoever has been telling you that deserves to dust. You’re beautiful, and amazing, and helpful in ways you don’t even know. Hell, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even be alive. That’s how important you are. You help me just by existing. You’re worth the world to me. It doesn’t matter what you’re worth to anyone else, their opinions don’t matter, all that matters is that I love you, and nothing will change that.”

  
“I don’t deserve you...”

  
“No, Red, I don’t deserve you. You’re my beautiful angel, my shining star. Scarred, and hurt, and gorgeous all the same. So don’t ever think those things. Not ever. I’ll get you a new collar, a nice blue one with a star tag. Then you can remember that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never leave you, not for anything. And when the time comes, you can meet Papyrus, and we can be happy in whatever afterlife there may be. I promise you that. I love you, Red. Never forget.”

  
“I love you too... I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans does actually get Red the collar he promised. The gold star tag is engraved with the words “Sans’s Little Star”.


	22. (Title In Progress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is amiss in the Underfellian Underground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t think of a title for this thing. Also, Fell is a little OOC, and Frisk and Grillby are kind of too (Frisk swears).

The air felt... different. Bad different. The Ruins door had five claw marks gouged into the grey-purple stone, and lay slightly ajar, so that it wasn’t much trouble for Frisk to simply push it open. The damage was new. Snowdin forest was different too. An almost clear path through the forest lay to their right, splintered wood and fallen trees littered it, with some bearing signs of the signature scorch marks of a Gaster Blaster beam. Sans had been here, but why was he blasting willy nilly into the forest? He usually respected the trees.

The branch that usually lay across the path was gone, and in its place lay the trunk of a fallen tree, for they had no leaves to speak of, with gouges in it similar to that of the Ruins door. They warily stepped over it, looking behind them to find nothing, not even the shadow of Sans. The gate was now non-existent, but the bridge was still miraculously intact. That was not that strange, what was strange, however, was the absence of Sans’s sentry station, and indeed, Sans himself. They couldn’t help feeling like something had gone amiss.

No Papyrus appeared, even as they walked past the first few deactivated traps and his sentry station. Every station they had passed so far had been eerily empty, with some of them looking damaged or even half broken. The bridge was now in sight, and, to their relief, at its beginning, came Papyrus. His eye lights flickered about nervously, reminiscent of Sans, and he clutched a bone sword in his hands. His blood red, tattered scarf was missing, giving the illusion of extra height to his cervical spine, and new cracks were present on his skull.

He spotted them quickly, and sped up his pace a little to meet them. Unusual for him, he did not brandish his weapon, but instead walked up to them, suddenly grabbed their hand, and dragged them along. Frisk just about kept pace with the tall skeleton, feeling even more confused than they already were. Something roared in the distance behind them.

“Don’t turn around, Human.” Snapped Papyrus quietly, his volume much more publicly acceptable than usual. Obviously he knew more than they, so they did as ordered and kept on walking.

He led them to his house, past the rest of Snowdin Town, most of which was obliterated, save for the very first house, and Grillby’s mahogany bar. He opened the door and ushered them inside, slamming the door shut behind him, and locking it securely with three strong locks. He exhaled and finally let go of their hand.

“YOU PICKED A BAD TIME TO FALL DOWN, HUMAN FRISK.”

“How do you know my name?” His eyelights flickered nervously to the door, and he dematerialised his sword with a quiet whoosh.

“IT IS NOT IMPORTANT HOW, HUMAN. IT IS IMPORTANT YOU REMAIN ALIVE. IT IS NOT SAFE HERE ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT. IN THE LIGHT OF DAY YOU ARE LESS LIKELY TO GET EATEN.”

“E-eaten? By what?”

“BY A SIX-WINGED, FOUR-LEGGED, TAIL-BLADED BEAST WITH CLAWS AS LONG AS MY FUCKING HAND AND TEETH LIKE SHARPENED KNIVES. MAD RED EYELIGHTS THAT SEEM TO JUDGE YOUR VERY SOUL WITHIN YOUR CHEST.”

“And what about... what about Sans?”

“DON’T SAY ITS NAME. DON’T, OR YOU COULD SUMMON IT, AND I DON’T WANT TO DIE.”

“I want to know what’s going on. I’m so confused. Everything feels, everything looks wrong. What happened to the houses?”

“DESTROYED. HOW, I HAVE NO CLUE, I WAS TOO BUSY HIDING TO WATCH. NOWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND IS SAFE. UNDYNE IS DEAD, MUFFET IS DEAD, METTATON IS DEAD, ALPHYS IS DEAD, TORIEL IS DEAD, FLOWEY IS DEAD, EVEN FUCKING KING ASGORE IS FUCKING DEAD. THE ONLY MONSTERS ALIVE NOW ARE MYSELF, GRILLBY, MONSTER KID, GERSON, AND ENDOGENY. THE DOGS ARE ALL DEAD, THE FIRE MONSTERS ARE ALL DEAD, THE SPIDERS ARE ALL DEAD. IT IS JUST THE FIVE OF US AND YOU. IF WE ARE NOT CAREFUL, IT WILL GAIN THE FINAL SOUL IT NEEDS TO BREAK THE BARRIER AND DESTROY EVERYTHING ON THE SURFACE AS WELL. WE MUST CONTAIN IT, OR THE WHOLE PLANET IS DOOMED. THAT IS WHY YOU MUST REMAIN ALIVE AND SAFE.”

“This isn’t right.” Papyrus laughed sharply, crossing his arms over his chest almost protectively, and focused on them.

“IT IS MY FAULT.” He admitted, wincing when he said the words as if it hurt.

“I can fix this. It’ll be easy.”

“NO YOU CAN’T. YOU DON’T HAVE ENOUGH DETERMINATION. YOUR POWER IS VOID. DID YOU NOT NOTICE THE ABSENCE OF SAVE POINTS? YOU CANNOT SAVE, YOU CANNOT LOAD, YOU CANNOT RESET. YOU ARE TRAPPED DOWN HERE WITH THE SERAPHIM, JUST LIKE US. ITS EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT TO THE HOUSE SEEMS TO PREVENT IT FROM DESTROYING IT, JUST AS ITS EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT TO GRILLBY PREVENTED IT FROM EATING HIM. YOU HAVE THE FINAL SOUL, AND I... WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I DID.”

“Do you remember? Do you remember what happened before? Do you remember...”

“THE OTHER RESETS? NO. ONLY THE THREE BEFORE THIS ONE. THAT’S WHEN THINGS STARTED TO CHANGE. HE STOPPED LISTENING. BECAME VIOLENT AND HOSTILE. THE FEAR IN HIS EYELIGHTS DISAPPEARED. I DON’T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED. BUT IT DID. AND NOW WE ARE STUCK LIKE THIS, WITH NO HOPE OF ESCAPE.”

“He has an emotional attachment to Grillby... and one to the house... but not to his own sentry station? That’s not right... I don’t think he actually has one to the house.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN? IF IT HASN’T ONE TO THE HOUSE, HOW COME THE HOUSE IS STILL STANDING?”

“Look, Papyrus, I know him better than you do.”

“I’M HIS BROTHER!”

“You’re also an asshole. He hates you. He said so himself. He hates the house. He hates the guard. He hates Undyne because your obsession with defeating her makes you blind to him. I don’t think he’s completely in control. He obviously can’t think properly. Outside the Ruins there’s a path through the trees that looks like it’s been blasted by a Gaster Blaster. But that doesn’t make sense, because he always respects the tree, just like he respects the echo flowers and the CORE.”

“THEY’RE JUST FUCKING TREES.”

“They make the oxygen we breath. And the echo flowers keep the hopes and dreams of monsters. And the CORE gives the Underground energy. And if Endogeny is still alive, then the True Lab must still be standing.”

“HOW IS ANY OF THIS INFORMATION OF ANY SIGNIFICANCE?”

“You say you’re his brother but... what’s his favourite colour?”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, WHY IS THAT IMPORTANT.”

“It’s light blue, like the echo flowers. What about favourite food?”

“FUCK, WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER? I DON’T KNOW, MUSTARD.”

“Hot dogs. Favourite item of clothing?”

“NOW THAT ONE IS EASY. IT’S OBVIOUSLY HIS JACKET. HE NEVER TAKES IT OFF.”

“Your scarf. He doesn’t have any other clothes, he can’t wear anything else.”

“THAT’S GREAT AND EVERYTHING, BUT WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER?”

“It matters because it proves I know your brother better than you do. I think I can fix this.”

“HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?”

“He won’t destroy the things he has emotional attachments to. I’m his best friend, he won’t hurt me.”

“IT NEEDS YOUR SOUL. IT WILL EAT YOU.”

“See, this is his problem, Papyrus. You treat him like an object. But he’s not, he’s his own person. You know what, it doesn’t matter. If you’re right, then everyone dies, and if you’re not, I saved the world.”

 

 

“What the hell are you doing out here, Human?” The purple fire monster’s flame had dimmed considerably since the last Reset, and he seemed rather cold.

“I could ask you the same question, Grillby.”

“Well, since you’ve finally escaped Papyrus, we might as well go find the source of all this trouble.”

“You know where he is?”

“Probably somewhere in Snowdin Forest. That’s where he usually stays during the day. Come on, let’s go find him.”

 

 

They finally stopped a few metres away from the Ruins door, and Grillby looked about nervously.

“Alright. Let’s see if this shit works. He did say it would. Sans!” Nothing happened. Grillby sighed to himself.

“Fine, we’ll do it this way. Edge!”

“Edge?”

“Edge is his other name. The one he actually likes.” Frisk startled when there was a groan from above them in the trees.

“Grillbz, this ain’t the best time tah be... callin’...” whatever it was trailed off suddenly, then leapt down from the branch to land softly in the snow, the tips of its six wings trailing slightly.

“When did you get here, Sweetheart?”

“Two days ago.”

“I must have been sleepin’ tah have missed ya.”

“Sans... what happened? He said everyone was dead. Was that...” Sans turned slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

“S’not always me. I can’t control it sometimes. I mean, sure, I killed Undyne... but that bitch deserved it. Sometimes I just... black out, and then I wake up somewhere else with more dust on mah clothes. I woke up in Judgement Hall a few days ago. I ain’t never go up there anymore, not after I killed Asgore. I been waitin’ for ya. I need that last bit of DT ya got to Reset. Can’t press the button mahself. Need ya tah do it, so everythin’ can go back tah normal.”

“This isn’t the way, Sans.”

“Look, Kiddo, there ain’t another way that I know of. Ya know what it’s like down here, ya don’t kill no one, you don’t get no respect. ‘Sides, it’s just temporary. I wasn’t really gonna break the barrier an’ kill all the people up there. He’s just sayin’ that cause that’s exactly what he’d do if he had the power I have now. That’s what Asgore would do, an’ Undyne. So let’s just get this fucked up run over an’ done with an’ go back to our lives, yeah?”

“... fine, but next time this happens I’m not pressing that button.”

“That’s okay, Sweetheart, I ain’t expecting ya tah do this again. I ain’t doin’ this again, that’s for sure.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drastically changed what Edge likes so it could fit into this story. Yeah. I know. Help me with a title, perhaps? Also, sorry for the really crap, abrupt ending, I seem to like them a little too much. For those of you that don’t know the section of your spine that makes up your neck is called your cervical spine, which is why I used it as a descriptor for Papyrus, cause, y’know, he’s a skeleton. Scientific accuracy and all that.


End file.
